Knowing, Loving, Hating, and Fighting
by ZombieMouthGirl
Summary: Hinamori Amu is now in college and is coping fine until a familiar alley cat shows up to change that! All Amu wants is to graduate! But, thanks to the soap opera of a life she has, her friends are concerned. Can she take Ikuto back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a nice morning in Tokyo. Children were laughing, birds singing, and the cherry blossoms had just bloomed. A girl of eighteen with waist-length pink hair in a black and pink striped shirt, a short, black skirt, a black blazer and some thigh-length pink-and-black striped socks over her thin, creamy legs sat under one of the spoken trees in the park.

It had been at least two years since she'd last heard from that jerk with dark-blue hair. He graduated and disappeared. Not that she cared, or anything. She was in Tokyo now, attending Tokyo University. She was going to be famous clothes designer someday.

She wasn't going to wait around for that alley cat to show up again. She was happy, so why did it matter? He wasn't worth her time anyway. _But…_she told herself in her head, _there was a time when I thought differently. _

But that time was over and now she was at a college with all of her friends. They all shared an apartment. Her said friends were; Nagehiko (Nagi), Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, and Kairi. She considered herself lucky to be with her best friends from elementary school, all the way to college. Her name was Hinamori Amu.

To everyone since she came to Japan, she had been known as 'Cool & Spicy' Hinamori Amu-san. But that was just a façade because she had been too shy to really talk to anyone. Now she had admirers and fans, even! _Whatever floats their boat,_ she thought. Because if their boat sunk, hers would be shot down.

She sighed groggily. Warm days like this always made her tired. As if it weren't enough she'd been up all the night before, cramming for an exam! She sat up to look at the pink-and-black-plaid box around her small waist. She smiled and stood, dusting her skirt and socks off.

"Another Saturday morning,"

AT TOKYO UNIVERSITY:

Amu walked with her hands in her black blazer's pockets. It was getting sort of boring as the day progressed. She let out a tight breath. A young man was across the campus's main lawn from her, talking with some fan girls. She smacked her forehead irritably.

The young man had bland hair over his ears and had deep, amber-colored eyes. Amu scoffed and smirked when he looked back at her. She coolly walked across the lawn and into the second part of the campus. She began laughing silently, like Kukai was known to do to her at times. That Tadase really was clueless.

She walked on and passed several girls admiring her stature. Here, to the 'freshmen' she was an idol. She never really talked to them or anything, but they sometimes flocked around her. She'd cast a sarcastic smile or a smirk and someone would fricking take notes! Most of the time, smirk was all she did because she didn't really like talking to anyone younger than her, other than Yaya and Kairi.

It was warm and she had nothing else to do, so she went to the house on campus that she and her friends rented and put on her bikini. ((~singing~ She wore and itsy bitsy tinee wenee yellow polka dot bikini. *Slows awkwardly* That she wore for the firs…*Looks around awkwardly at staring readers* Um…sorry? The word 'bikini' makes me think of that commercial ok??!!! DON'T JUDGE ME!!))

She picked up a clean towel and headed for the pool. Little did she know that was only a beginning to what awaited her.

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER 2 STORIES, K? I'M STILL WRITING THE SECOND ONE, BUT THIS IDEA HIT ME. Literally, my sister hit me in the back of the head and I'm like, "I know! I'll write that!" True story. Well, I'll update on both VERY soon, ok? Don't think because I've 2 stories, I'll forget one because I type VERY fast. Have some faith in me k? PLEASE R&R and check out Jobrolover93's story, Reminiscing Amuto and be sure to give her lots and LOTS of reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2 An Award, A Friend and A Note

Chapter 2: An Award, A "Friend", and a Note

Amu walked in her bikini by drooling guys at the pool and rolled her eyes. She sat he towel down and went to the diving board with all confidence. She braced herself and then jumped off the edge. She felt the cold sensation on her face as she hit the water and spun under it, swimming back to the surface.

She didn't mean to, but when she came out, she flipped her hair back out of her face and took a deep breath, making guys' noses bleed. She sunk down into the water and then made her way for the underwater stairs to climb out.

Amu didn't feel like swimming much anymore so she went back to the rented house and took a shower, dried and brushed her hair, and headed back down to the campus. It was getting even more boring as night fell.

An entire weekend gone now. They had classes on Sundays and that particular one, they were having some big business man come and give awards to them for their achievements. Amu hated the idea really because it just wasn't cool. "I wish I was head dean, then I could just say 'You graduate, Hinamori-san, you're off to Paris now,'" she sighed, looking at the sky above her.

On the dinner bell, she headed to the mess hall to eat and thought she'd meet Rima there. She'd been so bored all day, maybe Rima could tell her a joke, or something. I ran into Tadase by accident and then fell right back down rather than have him catch me.

"Geese! Watch where you're going next time!" she said, walking by. She'd gotten over him, but he was still her friend. She turned and smirked, something she'd picked up from an old friend, and took his hand to lead him into the mess hall. "This is how you walk right," she said teasingly.

After they all ate, they returned to their houses. Amu walked alone to the house and studied for the next day's exam again. It was usually pretty quiet at the house because they all had to study or Kukai and Yaya were somewhere and it just was boring.

Amu had grown close to her friends and almost all of the guys had gone out with her. She had WAY too many love interests! Her Chara called it her 'flexibility'. (I don't mean that in a way Ikuto would, I mean as in she can have two different guys who are totally unalike and can like both.)

Amu sat on the couch, her history book resting on her thin leg and her robe thin robe around her slender form. A mere lamp lit the room dimly next to her on the table and the only sound was the humming of the refrigerator in the kitchen.

She liked to study after everyone was asleep because it was quiet. She studied down in the living room in case someone needed her so they didn't have to look in her room. Nagi normally came down to talk to her, but not tonight, which was strange.

He'd been acting all weird around her lately; weirder than usual. Amu sighed and closed her book, unable to stay awake through anymore of it. She yawned, turning the lamp off and heading upstairs. I looked at the coffee table in the slight darkness and saw three tiny forms, breathing slowly.

She smiled. There was a tiny person in blue with blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue hat and bag. Another had on a pink cheerleader outfit with pink pom poms, pink hair, pink eyes when she was awake, and a pink visor. And the last had on a Hollis outfit of the color green and had white-blond hair with blue eyes when she was awake.

Amu carefully picked them up with her slender hand and began to creep slowly up the stairs, careful not to trip or stumble.

She pulled back the blankets and lay on her double-sized bed, looking out of the window it was up against. She could see the campus below and the street lights. Sighing, she pulled the blanket to her chin, turning over to sleep.

A dark figure loomed in the corner. She didn't see him, luckily. He sighed silently in relief. He waited until her breathing evened out until walking to the balcony. First, he turned and looked at Amu. She had grown up, big time. He looked at her before jumping down from the balcony.

THE NEXT MORNING IN THE ASSEMBLEY HALL:

Amu yawned. "Man, why do I feel like this is only the beginning?!" she complained to Rima, who was uninterestedly reading a magazine. Amu had personalized her uniform once again by cutting the skirt to her top-thighs and loosening the tie around her neck, undoing the buttons on the collar and the cuffs, rolling each up unevenly, and wearing the thigh-length tights that were white.

The shirt was white as well and the skirt was a dark green and red plaid with a red blazer jacket and the tie had the same design as the skirt. "Amu-Chi, I am so hungry!" Yaya groaned, her brown eyes hardening. She had light-brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail off of her shoulders by a red ribbon. Rima still wore her hair down and Amu wore hers pulled back.

"We can go to the mess hall right after we get our awards okay?" she assured Yaya. A tall man with black hair that was going gray in a white suit stepped up to the microphone and the huge room went silent.

"Our first award goes to the Designer Course's number one designer and will be presented by," Amu whispered to Rima, "A big jackass," making Rima stifle a laugh. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto of Easter Inc.!" the dean finished, making Amu's golden eyes and Rima's honey brown eyes go wide. A tall, handsome man with a thin but strong build with midnight-blue hair and sapphire eyes stepped out onto the stage in a tux. It seemed pretty casual.

Rima and Amu exchanged shocked looks. "A REALLY big jackass!" Amu whispered. Ikuto took the mic and a piece of paper from the dean. "Okay, thank you," he said, settling the booming applause. "The award for number one designs on this course goes to," he unfolded the paper. "H-Hinamori Amu…?" he said.

Amu was glued to her seat and didn't want to move. All eyes fell on her and Rima was trying to shove her out of her chair, but she wouldn't budge. "Amu-chan! Go up there! NOW!" Rima whispered, tearing Amu from the safe distance from Ikuto.

She put on her façade as she walked down the aisle with a bored expression, though she was freaking out inside. The Shugo Chara case around her waist seemed to bounce a little. She gulped and walked onto the stage. Ikuto looked at her with wide eyes and she looked blandly at him. "Uh, don't I get some kind of certificate or trophy whatever?" she asked boredly.

Ikuto nodded and the dean handed her a framed certificate with a red ribbon on it. It had her name on it and everything. Ikuto reached out to shake her hand and jammed a piece of paper smoothly into it without anyone noticing it.

The photographer for the local newspaper wanted a picture so Amu held onto the frame under her chest, which had grown out QUITE a bit. She and Ikuto looked at the camera, holding a hand shake. Amu was trying to hold still but slipped on something or another and fell forward just as the picture snapped. The picture ended up being a shot of Amu falling with a surprised expression on her face and Ikuto having the same expression, catching her from around the torso.

It went to print on every newspaper in Tokyo. The headline was: Ikuto Tsukiyomi's New Lover Amu Hinamori!

Amu groaned the following morning as she read this. She crumpled the paper up and balled into her fist. She had a bowl of cereal in front of her with a glass of half-empty orange juice. "It's not that bad, Hinamori-san," Tadase said hesitantly. Amu shot a piercing look his way and a split second later, he was dodging a bowl of flying milk and a wadded newspaper.

"Okay! Okay! It's a big deal!" he said quickly. Yaya and Rima were laughing and Amu was sulking while Tadase cowered. Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi were playing cards. Amu stood from the kitchen table. "I-I'll meet you all at lunch, okay? I have some things I have to do before first class." She said, running upstairs.

She shut the door and the pink Chara flew over to her. "What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Amu sighed. "Ran, it's not right! I was getting along just fine and then HE had to show up!" Amu almost started crying.

Miki and Suu flew up as well, sympathetically patting her pink locks with their tiny hands. "What was in the note he gave you yesterday~~desu?" Suu asked in her motherly voice.

Amu shrugged. She hadn't even read it yet. She thought things couldn't get any worse, so why not? She walked to her white dresser and looked in the mirror for a moment before picking up the crumpled piece of notebook paper.

She smoothed it out and read it. Her eyes widened. "What is it Amu-chan!?" all her Chara asked at once. She was twitching in one eyes and she had an anime sweat bubble. "Note to self; NEVER think things can't get any worse!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Hardest Thing

Chapter 3. The Hardest Thing

Amu groaned and crumpled the notebook paper up, tossing it harshly onto the table. "What did it say, Amu-chan?~desu." Suu asked. Amu buried her face into her pillow and pointed a long, slender finger at the paper wad.

The Chara all picked up the letter and gasped. "Amu-Chan! He can't be serious?! After all that??!" Ran exclaimed. Amu moaned again. "I don't know, but if it's true, my life's headed straight for the emo corner." she said misserably.

Suu came over and patted the pink head once more with her mini hand. "It's okay~desu." she said in her motherly voice. "Thanks, Suu, but I'm not so sure it really matters right now. I have to think about some things." Amu said. "Amu-chi!" Yaya's voice came up the stairs. "We're going to classes now!" she called. "All right, Yaya!" Amu called back through the door. "I'm going to rest a while and not go to class today! I'll be rested by lunch and meet you there okay?"

"Are you feeling okay, Amu-chi?" Yaya called once again. "I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy, that's all!" Amu lied. "Hinamori! We're going to plan on seeing you at the usual table or we'll have to drag you there if you aren't there on time!" Amu smiled. "Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late, Sanjou-san?!" she called teasingly. "You better not be late!" he said. "I'll be there, don't worry!"

When everyone was gone, Amu put her charas into her case and put on her uniform. "Where are we going, Amu-chan?" Miki asked through the lid of the case. "I have to do something and take care of some errands around the city." Amu replied, heading off-campus.

She walked down the sidewalk, her hands in her blazer's pockets, as usual. "Amu-chan, are you going snooping?" Ran asked. "Quiet, you," Amu whispered sharply, poking Ran's head back into the case and shutting it tight. "Call it what you want, but that letter needs to be found out about," she said.

She walked down the sidewalk some more and stopped outside the Easter Inc. building. "All right, _Mr. _Tsukiyomi, we'll see just who the sucker really is here," Amu said quietly to herself, walking up the concrete steps.

Amu opened the glass door and walked in, seeing a big room made of plantinum floors and white walls. A woman was typing away at a computer behind a front desk. She had red curls and green eyes. She was very pretty and had a black skirt on and a black buisness-like jacket. She looked up at Amu. She seemed no older than twenty. She smiled. "Hello. How may I help you today? Are you a new singer getting started? If so, then you can leave your agent's card with me and I'll contact them right away to talk about a contract." she said nicely.

Amu blinked and snapped out of it. "Oh, no; I'm no singer!" she said, laughing nervously. "Are you a salesperson?" the woman asked suspisously. "No! I'm nothing like that! Really! I just want to see Iku--I mean, Mr. Tsukiyomi. I'm a--I'm an agent!" Amu lied quickly.

"All agents must have an appointment," the woman said. "I have a personal appointment with him." Amu said. The woman examined the school uniform. "You're in college and you are an agent? Who's are you?" she asked. Amu had to think fast.

"H-Hoshina Utau's!" she lied quickly, saying the first name of a singer that came to mind. "I thought Sanjou was her manager? Why would she want a contract with Easter?" the woman said. "Sanjou-soma recently had a baby. It was all over the tabloids. I'm sure you've heard. I don't have time for silly and unimportant questions. Ms. Hoshina has a very tight schedule and I don't think you'd want to upset her," Amu said, reather convisingly.

"Of course not! My apologies, Miss....?" she said. "Hinamori," Amu said. "And you are?" she asked. "Hotaru Saruna." the secratary answered. "Go right ahead. Fourth floor, third door on the left."

Amu bowed and then walked to the gleaming silver elevator doors. She pressed the '3' button and the doors closed, making Amu sigh in relief. The compartment began to shoot upwards, making Amu feel light-headed.

She emerged from the slited doors and looked around the third floor. It was a long hallway and had several red doors. "Third door on the left," Amu repeated to herself, looking nervously at the said door. She gulped and swallowed her hesitation, replacing it with anger.

"It's ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Amu shouted, pointing to the newspaper on the desk corner. "Come on, is it all that bad?" Ikuto asked. "Tadase asked that same question this morning and ended up dodging the newspaper and a flying bowl of cereal." Amu warned darkly. Ikuto laughed. "Very nicely handled, Amu,"

"NOW MY REPUTATION IS RUINED!!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO COVER THIS UP???!" she shouted. Ikuto smirked and looked out the window of the office. His office was very large, with a dark-wood desk and some couches that curved and the entire wall facing the outside was a window.

"And what's with that letter you wrote me? Do you honestly think I'm still a little kid?! I won't fall for anymore crap of yours!" Amu shouted angrily. Before she could blink, Ikuto was at face level with her. "Is it hard to believe? My real father bought Easter and I had to work here. Why can't you believe the letter if you can believe that? Are you still as clueless as you used to be?" he asked.

"What is this, a police interrigation? Ask one question at a time. I don't know if you meant the letter or I wouldn't be here; I can believe you're here because you up and dissapeared on me; and I can't forgive you for leaving without a word!"

Ikuto turned and sighed. "You're exassperating, Amu," he said. "I am NOT!" Amu argued. Ikuto smirked over his shoulder at her. "You really haven't changed," he said. "I have too!" Amu cried. Ikuto's eyes fell on her chest. "Well, maybe you developed a lot, but that's not what I meant." he said. Amu shrieked, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"YOU PERVERT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HASN'T CHANGED A BIT!" she screamed. "Forget it! Coming here was a bad idea anyway!" Amu said grimly, turning to the door. "Why did you come then?" Ikuto asked. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see you," she said. "Maybe I thought you had grown up. I can see now I was horribly wrong." Tears stared to fall down Amu's face as she ran out the door.

She felt tears swell into her eyes and she covered them with her sleeve, running all the way back to campus. She sobbed into her pillow and choked. A hard and cold lump had formed in her throat while she had been with Ikuto and was released as soon as she had started crying.

She had left him behind, in her past. But still, running away after saying all those terrible things was defiantly the hardest thing Amu had ever done. She picked up the note from the floor by her bed and began to read it again.

**OK!! Readers, now I have a competion for you! I've been getting emails asking what the letter said. As you may have noticed, I haven't told you yet and won't for another few chapters. But that letter from Ikuto plays a major role in this story. If you want to know what it is, in your review, make a VERY funny Amuto argument. Make it the funniest you can and make it like Amu and Ikuto are arguing over something. Now M rated reviews though or you WILL be DISQUALIFIED. The one I think is the funniest I'll announce in my next chapter but will send them a personal email and tell them they one. I'll tell them the ENTIRE letter in printing the way it will read. Submit FAST and they all must be submitted by noon March 9th of 2009. Good luck 2 all of u! Now, GET TO SUBMITTING!!! GO!!! **


	4. The Results Are IN!

Here r the final 3 contestants!! YAAY! *dances with anime characters* I will post next chap later kind of busy, but I will leave the voting to you. Me and my associate will decide on the winner after we see your choices. SO VOTE NOW!! EVERYONE can vote, even those who don't have an account. P.S. U can't vote for yourself, you three. GOOD LUCK ALL OF YOU!! .'

1st: Jobrolover93

During Halloween time:  
Amu: Hey Ikuto! That's a cool parrot!  
Ikuto: Thanks, it's a part of my Halloween costume.  
Parrot: squawk!  
Amu: Eep! It's r-real!?  
Ikuto: yeah, what did you think? I'd get a fake parrot?  
Amu: ... aren't they supposed to be fake?  
Ikuto: I say no...  
Parrot: *whistle* Amu was soo getting on my nerves the other day *whistle*  
Amu: WHAT DID THAT PARROT JUST SAY?  
Ikuto: Um *tries getting parrot to shut up*  
Parrot: *whistle* She can be so temperamental sometimes *whistle*  
Amu: IKUTO! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SAYING ABOUT ME!  
Ikuto: *trying to fight parrot* YOU STUPID PAROT! A-Amu! I never said any of  
those things!!  
Amu: Yeah SURE YOU DIDN'T!  
Parrot: *whistle*  
Ikuto: *stuffs parrot into a huge pocket, keeping it's mouth shut* Um...we  
have to go. See you later...  
Amu: IKUTOO! *chasing after Ikuto...*  
Sanjou-san: *walking from behind a tree* haha one person in the competition to get Amu is down...now how to ruin all of Tadase's chances? *ponders*

2nd Strawhat~alchemist:

OKAY TIME FOR MY REVIEW(I can't promise funny sorry I suck *goes to emo  
corner*)  
Amu the godess of beauty ,chara's and dreams  
Ikuto god of smexy-ness ,cats and the night sky  
when this god and godess got together all commoners of Neo Olde Tokyo  
celebrated the gather of this couple when they fought it would rain well it  
was raining today...  
amu:ILL take it I'm the hardworker around here!  
ikuto:what am I!? Roadkill  
amu:she just stared at him because of the irony of the sentence for a catboy  
that was irony alright..  
ikuto:Amu I know I'm sexy but u can stare later  
amu:screw you  
ikuto:dont mind if you do  
Amu:P-pervert!  
ikuto:what does that make you  
amu:I dont know but it make YOU a pedophile  
ikuto:but you stay with me either way *smirk*  
Amu:still I'm always purifying eggs I deserve it  
ikuto:that's great but I'm constantly...  
Amu:aha! All you do is sit on ur lazy butt and  
ikuto:and read my playboy magazine :3  
Amu:...eww  
ikuto:guess what I do when ur not here  
Amu:*blushes*  
ikuto:I read and find out how to fix cars and car parts what did you think?  
Amu:whatever I get it the end  
ikuto:NOO or else  
amu:or else what?  
ikuto:FANGIRLS OF MINE RETREVE THE ITEM  
amu:FANBOYS ATTACK  
thus how the war between both genders began all over a fight for a Klondike  
bar...

3rd Mikan-citrus fruits

"Ikuto! I can't believe you did this again! You know I really love them!" Amu  
shouted with tears in her eyes.  
"Amu, you're overreacting, look, there's three more over there."  
"It's not the same!And you think I'm overreacting?! Do you even know what my  
favorite food is?" Her eyes were flaming with anger as she pushed Ikuto  
against a wall, fork in hand.  
"They are the same! And you are overreacting! And I honestly don't know what  
you're favorite food is." The fork came dangerously close to his face.  
"I will never forgive you for this." Her voice was filled with malice.  
Suddenly Ikuto reached up and shoved a cupcake in Amu's mouth, sending her  
into a dreamy state.  
"There, is that better? I told you they were all the same."  
"But you still ate my cupcake! It was the only one with pink icing!" She  
sobbed.


	5. Chapter 4 A New Way

Hey! The results are in! Jobrolover93 is the winner! All of you congratulate her by reviewing her story Reminiscing Amuto.

Chapter 4: A New Way

Amu looked up at the stars from the roof. It was a habit Ikuto had gotten her into years ago and now she did it when she was upset. She wanted to smack herself for thinking of…HIM. It wasn't fair! How could he just pop up out of nowhere and after three years of Amu being mad at him and then she still feel so much better around him?

Why did he have such an effect on her damn it!? And that WAS a pretty big offer in the letter. And it was really sweet, what he had said to her in it. Amu shook her head angrily. How could she be so gullible!? It wasn't like her at all to feel like this about anyone! She was and always had been Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu. NO student could crack through her shell. Her friends had even given up and trying.

She was nice to them, but she never really acted like a goof. She folded her hands behind her head and turned onto her side irritably. "Why can't you get over him already?" she asked herself as if she were speaking to an idiot.

TWO DAYS LATER:

Amu threw the magazine in her hands at the trash can harshly. She was fuming. Rima anime sweat dropped. "Uh—Amu-chan, you don't think you're overreacting to all this?" she asked. Amu turned fumingly around. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!! I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH IKUTO LIKE THAT DAMN MAGAZINE SAID! IT PISSES ME OFF THE LIES POF THE TABLOIDS!"

Rima picked up the copy of Tokyo Insider. The headliner was 'Ikuto Tsukiyomi's New Hot Lover Hinamori Amu'. "At least they didn't criticize the way you look." Rima said in a nervous tone. That didn't seem to settle Amu any.

How could anyone criticize the way Amu looked? She looked radiant and beautiful. Her body was very nice, she had complimenting curves, a pretty face, creamy skin, and long, slender legs. Her pink hair was always pulled back by a white scrunchie. "You're not helping, Rima," Amu said miserably.

"Yo!" Amu jumped out of her skin, thinking it was Ikuto. She turned. "Oh. Hi," she said, feeling a bit disappointed. She was looking at a tall, good-looking boy with messy purple hair. He had amazing amethyst eyes. Amu, for some reason, blushed a little. "You're Hinamori Amu, right?" he asked, looking at a small card he had in his hand.

"Yeah. I am," Amu said, putting on her façade. "I'm Len Lampridge. I'm new here and the central office told me to find you and you'd show me around." He said. Amu blushed a little again and nodded. She stuck her hands into her red blazer's pockets. "The lunch room's this way," she said.

Len walked beside her and had his hands inside his pants pockets. "I think I'll leave you two alone." Rima said. She fell back, winking at Amu. Amu merely rolled her golden eyes. "What was that about?" Len asked. "Not a clue," Amu replied.

Amu was relieved he hadn't seen the magazine. She assumed he hadn't because he hadn't said anything about it. "Hey, aren't you Tsukiyomi Ikuto's girlfriend?" he asked. Amu anime sweat dropped. _Great. He knows too. _"I am NOT! The tabloids are just running a scam again! That picture in the paper happened by accident because I tripped!" Amu said defensively.

Len chuckled, making Amu blush. "I figured that out. I just wanted to make sure for myself. You're way out of Ikuto's league." Len said. Amu looked confusedly at him. "I've met Ikuto. He's sleazy and a playboy. Women follow him around all the time. I don't think he'd be serious about it. He doesn't deserve someone as good as you,"

Amu blushed furiously and looked down, her bangs covering her eyes in shadow. Was Len right? She looked up. They were at the lunch room doors. "H-here we are," Amu said. Len nodded and thanked her. "Hey, Amu-chan," he said. Amu looked up at him. "Would you mind going out with me this weekend?" he asked.

Amu smiled a little and agreed. It was just the thing to get her mind off of Ikuto.

THAT NIGHT:

Amu was smiling for the first time in a while. She laughed with her friends and she even played some board games with them. She liked it better this way.

"Wow, Amu; you seem really happy tonight," Rima remarked mischievously. "Yeah, I guess so." Amu said. She was playing mahjong with Kairi and was losing sorely. "Something must be on her mind. She always beats me at this," Kairi said, moving his tile in for the win.

Amu smiled. "I'm just really happy, that's all," she said. "But I can still kick your butt at this when I want to. Best two out of three, Kairi?" She got on a game face and smirked evilly. "You're on!" Kairi said, his glasses glinting dangerously.

Amu won one game out of eight and she only laughed. Around eight when Yaya and Kukai were watching an anime on TV, a knock was on the door. "I'll get it," Tadase stood up and walked to the front door and opened it.

Amu was reading a book by her favorite writer in the chair with her long, creamy legs folded beside her. "Amu, someone's here to see you," he said. Amu sighed irritably and closed her book after marking the page. She stood up and stretched, walking towards the front door.

Tadase nodded as he headed back for the couch. "How's it going?" Len said as Amu stepped out. She closed the door behind her. "Did you need something? I know I showed you where the bathrooms were, right? Oh! I should've showed you where the vending machines are!" Amu slapped her forehead, feeling stupid.

"No, it's not that," Len said. Amu looked up at him. "Then what did you need?" she asked. "I just wanted to see you, is that okay? I'm sorry if you busy." He apologized. "No! I wasn't doing anything at all! I'm glad you came." Amu replied.

"That's good to hear, are we still on for this weekend?" Len asked. Amu blushed AGAIN and nodded. She felt so different around Len. She had something in her stomach jumping around. "Amu," he said quietly. "Yeah, what is it?"

Len shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll see you Saturday," he said. "See you later," Amu said. Len gave her a small smiled and turned, walking away.

Amu smiled. She looked both ways and then stepped back into the house, closing the door. She stretched up happily. It was so nice to have a new way of dealing with her problem with Ikuto. But, it still didn't feel quite right to be dating someone else. Why was she thinking this way?

She never dated Ikuto. Even if she wanted to back then, that was over. She had every right to like someone.


	6. Chapter 5 A Date

Chapter 5: A Date

Amu yawned and drew in her sketch book on her desk as the Friday at Tokyo Academy was coming to an end of classes. "Amu-chan," Rima whispered, tapping Amu's shoulder with her pencil. Amu clicked her pen shut and looked back at Rima.

"Don't you have a date with Len-kun this afternoon?" she whispered. Amu nodded and looked at the clock. The bell rung and she stood up, grabbing her bag and dropping her pen into it and closing her sketch book. She picked the sketch book up and began walking towards the door out of the classroom.

Amu took a shower and dried her pink hair. She pulled it back again. She had only really been able to wear her hair loose around one person. But that person had been shoved from her life for good. She was going to let a simple letter change that.

She put on a long sleeved black shirt that was tight and had a white skull with diamonds around it on the front and some different-colored roses down the sleeves, a clean pair of denim jeans, and some converses.

She began reading the novel she had been before called _Misery's Journey_ and when someone knocked on the front door and Yaya called her downstairs, she closed it. Grabbing her black purse, she went running down the steps.

AT THE MALL:

"So, where do you want to go first?" Len asked, walking beside Amu. "I don't know. Wherever you want is fine with me," Amu answered. "I know just the place," Len said, putting his arm around Amu's waist.

Ikuto stood against the corner, watching them. He was boiling after that jerk put his arm around Amu. "Ikuto—nya!" Yoru complained from his shoulder, playing with Ikuto's blue hair like yarn. Ikuto shushed him. "But I'm bored! Why can't you just go and kill that guy and get it over with?~~nya!" Yoru said.

"Because, then I'd be arrested and I wouldn't be able to see Amu anymore! What kind of question was that anyway? You should know by now that it's against the law." Ikuto answered. He began walking casually through people to follow the two.

Amu felt like she was being watched. She glanced over her shoulder several times but never got more than a glimpse before turning back again. Maybe she was just paranoid. "Where are we going?" she asked after a while. "We're almost there," Len answered.

When they turned a corner, Amu saw a big fancy jewelry store with diamonds on display in the windows. "Wait here," Len told her and she sat down on a bench while he ran off somewhere.

Ikuto put on his black tinted sunglasses and turned the corner to see Amu sitting on a bench alone. She was gripping the end of her shirt. Ikuto stepped out and walked over to her casually, keeping an eye out for the guy she was with. "I-Iku—" he cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth. "Shh! I'm here to ask you why you're with that jerk,"

Amu blinked furiously, trying to let set in what he had just said. Pulling his arm away from her mouth, she looked at him darkly. "That's none of your business!" she said coldly. "Why do you want to know anyway? Jealous, are you?"

"No, not at all. Why would I be jealous of him? He's got to put up with you," Ikuto answered, standing. "Whatever, and if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend should be back any second and I don't want him getting the wrong idea," Amu stood and walked past him. Ikuto got an idea. He pulled her arm, yanking her back and holding her close. "How's this for the wrong idea?" he purred.

Amu blushed heatedly. "Ikuto!" Len was back. Amu was too flustered to move. Ikuto turned her around. "I-I didn't—" she tried to speak but faltered. She was still blushing big time. Len took her hand and stepped in front of her protectively. "Did he hurt you, Amu?"

Ikuto? Hurt Amu? She couldn't even think of that scenario. "No. He didn't; let's just go somewhere else, please?" Amu said. "Yeah, let's go," Len said, putting his arm around her shoulders. He looked back at Ikuto over his own shoulder, smirking in triumph.

Ikuto was fuming. "DAMN IT!" he shouted, throwing the sunglasses at the floorboard of his car. "Why didn't you let him have it? ~nya!" Yoru said. "I don't know. I guess because Amu was there." He replied, starting the engine and driving out of the parking lot.

"Len's nerve is what really pisses me off!" he said to Yoru. "You think your own brother would consider your territory before going right into it." Yoru agreed. "Amu's not anyone's territory, Yoru. Especially not Len's." Ikuto tried calming down.

IN LEN'S CAR:

Amu was still blushing. "Don't let him get to you." Len said comfortingly, placing a hand on her leg. "I won't. He's just such a jerk sometimes!" Amu said. "I know," Len said. "Do you want to go back to campus to calm down and then we can go out again tomorrow?"

Amu had a lot to think about. She nodded. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll be out tomorrow," she said. Len smiled at her. "It's fine. I'm not angry at all. It's getting dark anyway." He said.

His hand was moving up her leg and then he put it on her arm. Amu didn't know why she thought it would go somewhere else. Len wasn't a perv like Ikuto.

Len and Amu walked to the house she and her friends rented. Len held her hand as she walked with him. They went to the porch. It was dark out. Len pulled her close and hugged her tightly. He put his hands around her face and moved close. Amu blushed. He was getting close to her.

Len kissed her and Amu kissed back. It was warm. It was just a kiss, nothing more, but they held it for a while, making Ikuto grab the side of the house to keep from running out and killing his younger brother then and there.

That was the last bit of it he would take! Ikuto had to do something about Len. He had to get it taken care of fast. He looked back and Len took out a small box. Inside it was something round and pink that shone like a diamond.

Amu gasped as she looked at the pink diamond stud earrings Len had shown to her. "You have pierced ears, right?" Len asked. Amu nodded. Len removed the earrings from the box and carefully put them into her ear lobes. He then caressed her face again and pulled her in for another kiss. He held her close around the waist and Amu linked her hands behind his head and the kiss got more intense.

Ikuto felt his insides burn. His chest was on fire. His eyes burned furiously. He had to put a hand forcibly over his own mouth to keep from shouting. Looking at Amu so grown up made the region below his belt burn as well.

This was war.


	7. Chapter 6 A Call For Help

Chapter 6: A Call For Help

Amu was happy through the weekend. When she awoke Sunday morning, she was smiling. Maybe it felt good to put Ikuto in his place, or it felt nice not to be single, or maybe she was just too tired to pay attention to her facial expression.

She got dressed, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth. She headed down the steps and walked out of the house, hoping to walk through the city. It was a large place; Tokyo; and Amu wanted to know it a little better than she did.

She walked instead of drove because she was afraid she'd get even more lost in a car. She had her Shugo case around her belt and her Chara were still asleep.

After going to places all day, Amu finally decided to head back to the University. She was sure she knew where she was going. Walking down a sidewalk and crossing the street once brought her about two miles from it. "You guys, will you wake up already?" she said, opening the case. The eggs were still. Amu put a hand to them and they were cold.

"C-come on, guys; this isn't funny," Amu said worriedly. "Guys?" The eggs remained cold and weren't moving. Amu's golden eyes widened as she stepped off into a nearby alley to open the case and take them out.

First she took out the pink egg and examined Ran. She almost screamed and was able to keep from dropping it when she saw the huge, white 'X' over the front. The egg was a darker color than before. All of her Character Eggs were that way now. Amu shook her head in denial. "No! You guys can't be X Eggs!"

She almost started crying. What would cause all of her eggs to become X's? She thought hard about it. "Ikuto!" she realized. She'd been so upset and unsure about herself when Ikuto came around, that it changed her eggs.

She quickly put the eggs into the case again and snapped it shut. She quickly took out her cell phone and speed dialed. "Ikuto! I need you now!" she said, calling the first person to come to mind. "What is it, Amu?" Ikuto asked worriedly over the phone. "It's an emergency!" she replied. "All right, I'll be right there," Ikuto said. Amu hung up. She was about to dial again to tell him where she was, but decided just to hurry back.

"Hey, lookie here," a sleazy voice said. Amu stopped cold. "Well, well, we got ourselves a lost student, huh Rodge?" it spoke to someone else. Two men taller than Amu in black leather jackets came from behind her and stood around her.

Amu gulped. _Please don't let them hurt me, _she thought desperately. "Maybe we need to show her the way back," one of them said, grabbing her arm. "No!" Amu tore her arm away and tried to run. The other one took her leg and she went falling forward. She stood up and then was grabbed around the waist, forced down to her knees.

"Please! NO!" she shouted hoarsely as one of them unbuttoned her shirt and the other lifted her skirt up.

It was getting late. Amu hadn't returned to the house yet. "You guys think she's okay?" Rima asked worriedly, watching the outside from the window. "I don't know; if she's not home in a few more minutes, we'll call the police. A knock was at the door. Rima stood automatically and thrust it open. A soaked Len stood in the door. It had begun to pour down rain. "Is Amu here?" he asked. "Len, we thought she was with you," Rima said, feeling her eyes swell with tears of worry.

The sound of shoes running through water came and a dark figure ran up into the light of the porch. Ikuto was soaking wet in a black hoodie and some jeans. He bent over panting. "What's the matter with Amu?" he asked instantly, looking up.

"What are you doing here?!" Len shouted. "Shut up! You're my last worry right now!" Ikuto snapped, turning back to Rima. "Something's wrong?!" she gasped, tears rolling down her face. "I got a phone call from her about an hour ago. She said it was an emergency." Ikuto replied.

Rima seemed terrified. "She-she left this morning to head into the city," she sobbed. "You mean she's out there in this—alone?!" Ikuto and Len shouted in unison. "Don't worry; I'll find her!" Len said, turning to run down the steps of the porch. Ikuto bounded down all of them at once, using the advantage of being taller.

"You don't care what happens to Amu! So get out of my way! She's _my_ girlfriend!" Len shouted angrily. That did it! Ikuto threw back his fist and drove it into Len's stomach harshly. Len fell back into the wet rain puddles. Ikuto looked down at him evilly. "You may be her boyfriend, but don't EVER insinuate that I don't care about her. I've cared about her WAY longer than you have and I'm closer to her. So don't try that crap again unless you want to leave here with a broken nose. I don't have time for someone as pathetic as you anyway; I've got to find Amu!"

Len stood up and swung his fist at Ikuto, who dodged it and brought his knee up and drove it roughly into the most sensitive part of his brother's anatomy. Len bent over, gasping.

Ikuto then took off across the grass and back to the parking lot where his car was. He unlocked the doors and was about to jump in when he saw a slim figure limping in the rain. His sapphire eyes widened as he realized that someone was hurt. He hoped it wasn't Amu.

He left the car door gaping and ran for the girl. She stumbled forward, looking miserably up. Her hair was stringy and pulled and her face was pail, her clothes disarrayed greatly. "Amu!" Ikuto ran to help her when she stumbled again. She was hurt badly.

"What's wrong? Who did this to you?" Ikuto wrapped his arms around her gently. "I-I don't know. I was in an alleyway checking my eggs. My eggs. Ikuto, you have to help them; they're not warm anymore and they all have x's on them." Amu started crying. "Amu, what happened to _you_?" Ikuto said firmer than before.

"I-I was raped, Ikuto." Amu said weakly. The word echoed in Ikuto's head painfully. "Who did this?" he demanded. "I don't know. They were two men in black jackets," Amu sobbed. She buried her face into his shirt. "I'll kill them," he said darkly, holding her tightly.

Rima, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, Nagi, and Yaya were all in the emergency room's waiting area. Amu had begged them to let Ikuto come with her. She was terrified and upset. No one had ever seen her so scared. Len had been keeping his distance from the other six.

Amu sat in a raised chair in a hospital gown. Ikuto was across the room, waiting for her to be examined. A nurse came in with a silver utensil with a long, spinning knob at the end of it. It had three thin sides beside each other. The one in the middle was thinnest. She had on a surgical outfit and a medical mask.

"All right, Amu, you'll feel a slight cold," she said, lifting the bottom of the hospital gown. Amu shrieked and began crying and screaming. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" she screamed. Ikuto jumped into action and went to her side, grabbing her shoulders to calm her down. "Get that thing away from her!" he said sternly to the nurse.

Amu was sobbing. "It's all right, Amu," Ikuto told her soothingly, rubbing her head. "Don't let them near me with that, Ikuto!" Amu said helplessly. "Don't worry, I won't," he said.

**Sorry it was short, but a lot happened, so it's sort of hard to start again after something so big. Well, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please go and read Jobrolover93's work. She's REALLY good at writing and her story is coming to an end so leave LOTS of reviews and then check out her sequel. You know me, I type and post as soon as I can. It'll be ready by Saturday afternoon at the latest, if not by tonight. **


	8. Chapter 7 A Better Person

Chapter 7

A Better Person

The night was terrible. Amu broke into tears and choked a lot trying to explain to the detective in full detail what had happened. Ikuto stayed by her all night.

Exams were done and Amu had cried through them all. Still, Ikuto did not let them near her with that silver contraption again. It was almost impossible to take in. Amu had been raped. That sentence alone had filled his head for hours. He felt like he could pull his hair out.

They took Amu to a hospital room where Ikuto sat beside the bed. As soon as the door shut, Amu stood carefully and went to the chair where he sat. She'd had a shower and her hair was loose around her thin and beautiful face. She moved her arms up hesitantly and then put the around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ikuto found himself wrapping his arms around her too and she held tightly to him. "That was terrifying." she said softly. "But you're here now and nothing will happen to you while I'm here." Ikuto assured.

"And…all the time, I was thinking and screaming in my head… 'what will Ikuto think?' I was sure you'd hate me for letting something so terrible that could be stopped happen to me. I was just so worried about my Chara eggs and I was terrified."

"Amu, I could never get mad at you. The only people I blame for this are the men who did it. I'll find them and I'll make sure they know when they hurt you, they have to deal with me." Ikuto said to her.

Amu leaned against him and fell asleep. Ikuto didn't want to move her, so he held to her tightly. He'd take care of those sick bastards. He'd do it for Amu.

They were in dangerous territory now.

The following week, Amu stayed in the house, still shaken from all that had gone on over the weekend. "Amu, are you okay?" Nagi came in Tuesday. "I'm still a little shaken up, but I'll be okay." Amu answered. Nagi had ankle length purple hair still and lavender colored eyes.

He smiled at her. "I am glad that you are doing better." he said, perching on the end of her bed. "Thank you. Have you heard anything from Ikuto?" Amu asked. "He said he'll come and see you this afternoon. That nerve medicine the doctors gave you makes you drowsy, so he wanted to be here when you'd be awake." Nagi answered.

Amu smiled. "I'll go back to class tomorrow; I feel like an idiot for missing two days already," Amu said. "You will not!" Nagi said immediately. Amu almost jumped from the force in his voice. "You're not well enough yet and you really don't need to go anywhere with your character eggs in their current state." Nagi explained.

Amu looked at her bedspread. "I think I need to rest now," she said uncertainly. She'd been feeling different lately, like her life was in a daze. "I'll come check on you at lunch time, okay?" Nagi said, standing and going out of her room and shutting the door.

Amu felt a tug in her chest that made it hard to breathe all of a sudden. She gasped and grabbed her chest over her heart where it pulled. It stopped after a few minutes, though. _Call Ikuto and talk to him for a while. Ask him to come see you. _a voice in Amu's head kept telling her.

Amu knew in truth that she wanted to see Ikuto. Her yearning for his voice made her want to black out. She couldn't explain these weird feelings she was having. Now she didn't want to leave Ikuto's side at all, like a child clinging to an adult. She couldn't help it; she felt safe around him.

She took a deep breath and released it forcibly. She picked her phone up off of the window sill on its charger and hit speed dial. Her i-phone lit up as her long, thin index finger tapped the name at the top of the speed dial list. **Calling: Ikuto** showed on the screen.

"Hello? Amu? Are you all right?" Ikuto asked over the phone. So he'd saved her number? "No, I'm not." Amu answered sternly. "Why; what's wrong?" Ikuto asked with worry in his voice. "What's wrong is that you're not here and I need to talk to you," Amu said. "Are you still on that medicine? You just told me you wanted me to come see you," Ikuto said in a confused way. Amu rolled her eyes. "Of course I am; but I really want you here, Ikuto," Amu said his name with as much seduction as she could muster and had to keep herself from laughing. She wanted him to hurry, so maybe he would after hearing her talk like this. "Amu; I'm not stupid. I'll be over there if you need me, though," Ikuto said, laughing. Amu blushed. "I guess I'm not as good an actor as I thought."

"Bye; I'll be there in a minute," Ikuto said, hanging up the phone. "I love you," Amu said accidentally. She clasped her hand over her mouth. She was too used to talking to her mother and father on the phone!!! "Amu…did you just—?" Amu slid her phone shut.

"Oh my God!! Oh my God!!" she panicked loudly. "I cant' take it back now! He'll be upset! I could always tell him it was the medicine talking, no, then he wouldn't take me seriously anymore as long as I'm on it! Oh!! What do I do??"

Panicking wasn't going to solve anything. She'd just act normal when Ikuto got there and then…why was she dizzy all of a sudden?

Maybe…just maybe she meant what she had said. Stepping off of her bed, she went to the closet. She stripped her pajamas and pulled on a pink and black striped sweater and a short skirt, just because they were the first clothes she saw.

Brushing her hair out and taking her time, she pulled it back again and let the tasseled end of it fan out at her waist. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the earrings Len had given her. She reached up and undid both of them, placing them in her jewelry box.

She put on some light-pink socks and waited. A knock came from downstairs. She was ready to face whatever he had to say to her now as she stood and headed down the hall. She didn't seem in control of her movements as she walked lightly down the stairs and to the front door.

Amu opened the door and Ikuto stood with a worried look on his handsome features. "Are you okay? You just hung up," he asked. She was begging to blush lightly on her cheeks. "I'm fine. I just wanted to see you," she replied.

Amu led Ikuto up to her room and sat on her bed. "You should really lie down; that medication makes you calm down and helps you sleep, doesn't it?" he said. "I don't want any special treatment for what happened." Amu said, suddenly cross. Ikuto looked taken aback for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Amu looked up at him. "I mean that I want to forget it as soon as possible and I can only do that while you're here." she said. Ikuto was getting more confused by the second. "Why would I make you feel any better about it?" he asked. Wasn't Len her boyfriend? Had they broken up?

"Oh, screw it! I'm tired of trying to make you get it! If you haven't figured it out by now, then I won't bother anymore." Amu said, laying down and turning over. "Amu…what are you saying?" Ikuto asked. "In that letter, you said you had something important to tell me. What is it? You can tell me now." Amu switched the subject.

Ikuto's face a tinge of scarlet as he looked down. "Amu, I don't think now's the time to—" he was cut off by Amu hugging him suddenly. She let her face dig into his shirt. His hands found their way to her waist as he held her tightly. "I just want to know what you meant," she said.

"You tell me first, what's the whole thing with dating my brother?" Ikuto said. "I'm…dating your brother???" Amu looked questioningly at him. "You're not wearing the earrings he gave you," Ikuto said, ignoring the question. Amu dug her face into his shirt again. "I don't think I'll be seeing Len anymore,"

This made Ikuto feel the greatest he had in months, years even! He kept calm though, for Amu's sake. "Why?" he asked calmly. "Because, I like someone else…maybe even love him." Amu replied. Ikuto's insides stopped doing the conga and began to droop again in misery. That one sentence stabbed at him like a sharp butcher knife.

"Ikuto?" Amu looked up at him with her golden eyes; the eyes that made him want to melt. She was so beautiful that he could hardly stand suppressing his desire for her. "What do you think of me?" she asked. _I love you! _he wanted to say, but bit his tongue instead, remembering the statement about loving another person she had just made. "You're not so bad," he replied boredly.

"So…that's it?" she sounded a little hurt. Oh no! What had he done now? Was that not what she wanted him to think of her? "Why would you care what I think of you anyway?" he answered with another question.

"It matters everything to me!" she said, pleadingly looking up at him. Ikuto consoled her by hugging her tighter. She loosened the embrace a little to look up at him. Damn it! Why was she so beautiful? He couldn't take it anymore. One more sentence and he'd claim her. "I know, normally the guy says this first, but—" Ikuto cut her off with a deep, passionate kiss.

She was surprised at first but then returned it, clasping her hands around his neck as he tightened his hold on her. It lasted a long time. Finally, when they broke apart, Ikuto looked at her and said, "I love you."

It was like a weight on his shoulders had been lifted. Amu finally knew what he'd been trying to get her to understand since they were kids. She leaned against him. She blushed. "I love you too." she said.

Ikuto kissed her again and this time, she let his tongue dance with hers.

Amu returned the earrings to Len the following day and apologized. "I'm just not ready for a relationship right now," she lied, hoping to make him feel better. "Yo!" As if on cue, Ikuto walked up to them on the campus. "Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Amu asked. "I wanted to see my favorite strawberry," he replied wit ha smirk, making Amu blush.

"So, Amu, will you come out with me today?" Ikuto asked. Len leaned into her ear. "Let him down easy," he whispered. "Of course I will," Amu replied. Len's eyes widened. "Not THAT easy!" he exclaimed. "I thought you said—?" Amu shook her head. "I-I have sort of liked Ikuto since the sixth grade."

"Hoy, Amu! Let's go," Ikuto said, this time it was HIS turn to hold Amu around her waist. Leaving Len speechless, Amu walked with Ikuto towards the parking lot.

Amu was hysterical in the car. "I can't believe your timing! Or was that on purpose?" she laughed. "I don't know—maybe," Ikuto said mysteriously. "I'll take 'yes' for three thousand, Bob!" Amu said sarcastically.(Bob Barker from the Price is Right, which I don't own.)

"You got me!" Ikuto said. He snaked his arm around her shoulder while driving with the other. "How are your character eggs doing?" he asked hesitantly. He hated to bring it up, but he wanted to help her. She was quiet as she looked at her lap. "They still are cold and have X's on them," she replied.

"Do you have any idea why they turned into X eggs?" Ikuto asked. "I know this will sound terrible, but I think it's you," she answered. "Why would they change because of me?!" Ikuto wanted to know. "Because I wasn't being true to who I was when you suddenly came back,"

"The offer still stands in the letter," Ikuto brought it up. "I guess, if it means I can work with you, then I accept." Amu replied. Ikuto smirked, only because he rarely ever smiled and pulled off towards the bay. They stopped and Amu took off her shoes to walk in the sand.

Ikuto retrieved her hand and held it tightly as they walked. "You don't have to pay me for my designs you know, I'll do it for free." Amu said. Ikuto shook his head. "You worked hard to win that award before and you've earned it." Amu looked uncertainly at the ground. "But, I don't deserve that much just getting into the business,"

"I will pay what was offered and I don't want to hear anymore about it," Ikuto said in a matter-of-factly voice. Amu sighed exasperatingly. "I guess there's no changing a cat's mind, is there?"

"Damn straight," he said with another smirk. They walked in on the beach and Amu shivered when the cold water met her small, bare feet. The sunset reflected on the water and it shone like crystal.

Amu now sat in front of Ikuto, her knees pulled to her chin and Ikuto had an arm around her chest from behind, holding her close as they both watched the sun get lower and the sky turn darker.

"I never thought I'd say this but, I'm glad my life is such a soap opera," Amu said. "Why's that?" Ikuto asked. "Because, if it wasn't, we wouldn't be here now and you wouldn't have come back. I think that a life with nothing exciting or out of the ordinary isn't really a life at all, anyway,"

"I guess you're right," Ikuto said quietly into her hair. "I think it's made me a better and different person on the inside. I'm so happy now. To be here with you is like a dream,"

**I am not even close to finished with this story yet! I have so much to pack into it!!! I'll need some help. I hope you all like it so far. I'm seriously no good at writing romance, but I got a lot of reviews requesting something, so I guess it spices the story, huh? Well I hope you all like it so far. R&R and read Jobrolover93's story. It's got a bonus chapter comin' and I hope u all read her sequel too!!**


	9. Chapter 8 Jealous Heart

Chapter 8

A Jealous Heart

"So, what do you think?" Amu asked miserably. Rima looked a little confused at it. "Well, it's…different," she said, trying to sound positive. Amu banged her head on her desk.

"It sucks," she muttered. "No!! No! I didn't say that!" Rima said quickly, returning the sketchbook to its owner. Amu looked at the design of a dark-purple shirt that was supposed to have been white and a dark-blue pair of sleek, designer pants that were supposed to have been jeans. "I didn't mean for it to turn out like this!" Amu said miserably.

"The colors are all wrong! It's just…when I was drawing last night, I was thinking of these two colors and how they're so beautiful alone, but when they are together, they make a huge mess! It's just like Ikuto and Len! I can't get the two out of my mind!!!"

"Maybe you like them both," Rima said. "NO I DON'T!!" Amu shouted. "I love Ikuto, but when I'm around Len it feels the same, only weaker." she explained, composing herself. "Amu, can I talk to you?" Len came up from behind her, as if his name had summoned him.

"I'm sort of busy, right, Rima?" Amu looked pleadingly at her best friend. "I'm not doing anything, and I know you're too miserable to sketch right now," she said. Amu slapped her forehead angrily.

She admitted defeat and stood without a word and followed Len to the lunch room. "What is it?" she asked. "Well, about the other day; I guess I was a little freaked out when you agreed to go out with…HIM." Len started calmly. Amu looked aside. "I am not going to talk about this with you Len. I am sorry that you're not the one for me, but you're not. I love Ikuto and that's that," she said.

Len turned. "But that bastard—" he began angrily but was cut off by Amu shouting, "He's not a bastard!! He's a good man and I love him! I'm sorry if you can't accept that, but it's the truth! I didn't see you there when I was raped! Ikuto never left my side!" She was angry, big time. Students were all silent and looking at the two.

"And let me tell you something, _Len_," she said his name with hatred, picking up a full strawberry milk shake, "Ikuto's fifty times the man you'll ever be!" she shouted. She lifted the glass and plowed the shake into Len's hair, letting the glass fall to the ground as strawberry ice cream flowed down the sides and front of Len's shocked face.

"Let that remind you of who's the better man between you two!!" she said fumingly, turning on her heel and leaving.

Amu was absolutely fuming. Stomping furiously to the parking lot, she called a taxi and waited.

When it got there, she got in. "Easter Music Company," she told the driver. The man driving the cab nodded and pulled out onto the road.

Amu stepped into the glass doors and the giant building that towered over the outside street. She blinked from all the lights that were suddenly there and let her eyes adjust before going to the elevator.

She didn't even know why she had come, but if it was what she was doing, then she might as well see Ikuto while she was here. Goin to the third floor and the second door on the right, or was it the third? ((XD I don't remember, sorry!))

She heard voices and carefully cracked the door. A woman was in there, talking. Opening it a little wider, she saw it was that woman from the desk downstairs, wasn't it? What had she said her name was? Midori.

"So…what do you think, sir?" Midori asked. He read the manga she'd showed him. She had written it. Ikuto closed the printed paper with drawings. "I think it's great," he answered. "I'm having some trouble with it, though. I keep getting letters requesting it." She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

Amu held her breath. Midori had her back to the door and was facing Ikuto's desk. "Do you think a kiss would be appropriate? People have been asking me," Amu bit her lower lip until it bled. "I think it would be," Ikuto said. Amu leaned against the door angrily.

Suddenly, the door opened and she fell flat on her face, forgetting she had opened it slightly. A loud yelp escaped her mouth as her face met the floor. Ikuto stood up instantly. "Amu!"

Amu sat up painfully, rubbing her head. "What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked, coming around to help her. She refused help and stood angrily. "I should ask you the same thing!" she shouted. -.-' was Ikuto's expression to her question. "Um—I work here," he answered in an obvious way. "Oh—right. Well, then what's _she_ doing here?!" Amu pointed accusingly at Midori.

"She works with me," Ikuto said. Did he have to put it _that_ way?? Amu just glared at him. "I heard you two talking!" Amu shouted. "That? Oh—that was no big deal, Amu," Ikuto assured. "Amu, it was just a—" Amu got up and went out of the door, her bangs covering her eyes.

Amu paced in front of Tadase angrily. He looked at her boredly. "I have to get him back for this!" Amu said. "And why am I here, exactly?" Tadase asked.

"Because, Tadase dear, only you can make him jealous," Amu said with a smirk. Tadase was obviously liking where this conversation was going. "How so?" he asked. Amu smirked. "This will be Ikuto's payback." she said.

**Sorry so short. SOME people here with me (*Cough* Lacey *cough* Beth *cough*) won't let me finish. So I'll have the next chapter up soon. Tell me wat you think about the whole 'jealous' thing. Should I make Ikuto make Amu jealous as well when he finds out? I need your help here. Read Jobrolover93's stories. Leave LOTS of reviews. **


	10. Chapter 9 A Late Night Chat Game!

Chapter 9

A Late Night Chat Game!

Amu felt funny, picking out clothes to go out to a club with…Tadase. She wanted to look good enough to grind Ikuto's gears when he saw her with someone else, but didn't want Tadase to get any ideas.

She finally found it; a black tank top with a red, tattoo-like red rose on the left side of the chest and one in the bottom corner on the right that was yellow, black sleeves from her elbows to her wrists that weren't attached to the tank top, a denim black-jean mini skirt, and some black pumps.

The skirt was awfully short and Amu almost was embarrassed to wear it. She pulled her hair back as she always did but used a black hair tie instead of her usual white one.

Amu thought she looked like a stripper and was about to change when she looked at the clock. She looked cool and that's all that mattered now and so she grabbed her purse, heading for the stairs.

It was almost impossible to run down the stairs in heels, but Amu managed it without busting her butt. "Where's Tadase?" she asked over the railing as she stood on the landing. Rima looked up from her magazine. Her honey-brown eyes were bored as ever.

"He said he's sorry, but something came up and he sent a replacement for you, whatever that means," she said. Amu didn't have time to worry about it, so she just sighed irritably and headed for her car.

Driving as fast as the speed limit allowed, Amu took out her cell phone to call Tadase. "Where are you? Who'd you send as a replacement? I have to send it in the text message!" she said. "Calm down, Hinamori-san. I sent Hiro." Tadase answered. Amu turned completely scarlet. "YOU SENT NAGEHIKO?!!" she screeched. "H-he agreed to do it, if that makes you feel any better," Tadase sounded terrified. He should be! After what he had pulled!

Amu rolled her eyes irritably and sighed. "Fine." She slid her phone shut and then back up, sending a message. She would 'accidentally' send it to Ikuto's phone when it was 'supposed' to be going to Hiro's. ((They gave Nagehiko the nick-name, 'Hiro'. Don't know why, but it was easier to spell. XP))

Ikuto knew the nick-name, so he'd defiantly show up. **Hiro, meet me at Neon's usual time ;) **she quickly texted. **SENDING MESSAGE TO: IKUTO, **the screen showed. Amu smirked. "Oops. Wrong person."

She pulled into the dark parking lot at a large building lit up with bright, colorful flashing lights. A flashing orange sign above the entrance read: Neon's Night Club!

She opened the front door and saw the bar lit with neon lights and the dance floor dimmed. People were dancing and club music played.

Amu looked around the crowd; it was dark so she couldn't see very well. Finally, she spotted Hiro in the corner of the room. He was wearing a black shirt, a jacket and some jeans. He had cut his hair to his ears, apparently and he looked like someone else. "Hiro!" she said, wading through people towards him.

"Hinamori," he said when Amu finally made her way back. "I am really sorry about this; it's just that Ikuto's been cheating on me. I want to give him a taste of his own medicine. Do what you need to, but make it convincing." Amu said. Hiro nodded and led her to the dance floor. "Nice hair cut." Amu commented.

Hiro and Amu felt a little weird when they started dancing but Amu had to tell herself in her head to deal with it. She had to get her point across. Hiro put his hands around her small waist and Amu put her arms on his shoulders. "So, what happened?" Hiro asked.

He twirled her around once and then the started staying in one place. "I was at Easter yesterday and I saw him with his secretary in his office. She asked him if a kiss would be 'appropriate'," she imitated Midori's light and childish voice on the last word.

"And then he says it would be fine!" Amu explained, outraged. "Well, you have every right to be upset." Hiro said. "Here he is," Amu turned at the words Hiro said.

Ikuto came fumingly into the night club mentioned in the text Amu had accidentally sent to him. He was ready to get her back. Then, he stopped cold in his tracks. There was his brother and Amu, their bodies pressed against each other, _kissing_!!!

It was dark, but Ikuto knew his brother anywhere. Amu must've thought it was Nagehiko in this dim light. Now he was going to kill someone. (*cough* Len *cough*) "Why that son of a—!!!"

Before Amu knew what had happened, on the sudden surprise of what Hiro had said, she found herself kissing him. "He doesn't look too happy," Hiro whispered. "That's good," Amu replied. Ikuto came up furiously and took Amu around her waist and stood protectively in front of her.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Len?!!" Ikuto shouted. "Len…?" Amu said confusedly. She looked up over Ikuto's shoulders and got a better look at 'Hiro'. It _was_ Len!!

"Why are you here with HIM!?" Ikuto asked Amu. "I-I didn't know it was—" "She didn't know it was me; she came here to hang out with her friend for a while and I said I'd take Hiro's place. I told him to tell her I was him so I could talk to her. I was the one who kissed her when you walked in." Len cut Amu off.

"Is that true, Amu?" Ikuto asked. Amu looked uncertainly at Len. "I don't—" "Rest assured, Amu wouldn't cheat on you. She was upset and wanted to get her mind off of it. Don't all college students go to clubs when they want to forget schoolwork?" Len cut her off again.

"Stay away from Amu," Ikuto told him coldly. "Ikuto he—" Amu couldn't get a damn word out!! Len shook his head. "No; it's all right," he said, walking by Amu. "I want you to know I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand with those guys the other day in the alley. I told them not to hurt you." he whispered as he went by.

Amu's eyes widened in pure shock. "Amu, what's the matter?" She went pale and felt light headed. That couldn't be right. Len wouldn't have men do that to her, would he? It was too much to take in. Amu felt her head spin and she went crashing to the floor; several people gasping and shouting as she did. Everything went black.

Ikuto caught her from behind and shouted, "Someone call and ambulance!"

The paramedic looked Amu over. "Her body's just having some after shock to the tests that were run on it a few days ago. If she was on nerve medicine, then something completely overwhelmed her and sent her body into shock after overcoming the nerve medicine. Has anything happened to send her into anger or stress lately after the incident?" he asked Ikuto.

Ikuto looked at Amu on the ambulance's bed. They were gong to give them a ride back to Tokyo U. "Yeah, something big did happen yesterday." he said, remembering Amu getting the wrong idea of him and Midori.

"Don't worry; I can take her from here," Ikuto reassured the paramedics, picking Amu up bridal style carefully and carrying her across the grass. He had to be careful not run into any trees or bushes.

He sat her down on her bed and covered her up. He couldn't leave; his car was still at Neon's. He sighed and leaned against the side of the bed.

Amu woke him up by shivering like crazy in the middle of the night. Was she really that stressed? Ikuto looked at her and then got under the blanket, pulling her close. She stopped trembling and buried her head against him. Ikuto held her around the back and shoulders, letting her get comfortable.

Amu went back to class the next day, hoping she hadn't fallen too behind. She avoided Len all day. She had been feeling better than she had in days as she walked to the cafeteria with Rima, Yaya, Kukai, the real Hiro, Tadase, and Kairi.

She had a salad and some water and then was off to history class. It was free period today, so she mainly sketched. She drew like Miki would…Miki, Ran, Suu. She almost began crying. Her eggs were still black and had x's over them.

Would she EVER see her Chara again? Suppose they went back? But…how would she turn herself true to who she was again? She didn't even know who she was.

It was all so confusing and Amu let her pen go where it wanted by itself. She ended up drawing all three of her Chara. She furiously closed the book and snapped her pen shut.

Ikuto had left Amu's bed before morning came, for fear she might faint again. He now sat at his desk, signing some paperwork for his father. Why was it always so boring at work? He NEVER wore any business-like clothes, and he could hardly stand waking up early.

His father had to bribe him to wear that bland tux to the awards at Tokyo University.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi," Midori stood in the door hesitantly. She had bright red curls and green eyes. "Come in," Ikuto said, looking at the papers. "I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. Was that your fiancé? She didn't look very happy with me being in here."

Ikuto had to fight going blush at the word 'fiancé'. "No, she's not my fiancé. She is my girlfriend and she thought you and I were talking about something different."

Ikuto finally finished his paperwork around noon and was free to leave. He wanted to see Amu, but he was afraid she might be in dangerous health if he was there. Maybe he should wait until she was fully recovered in a few weeks. Could he last a few weeks without his Amu, though? He would have to push through it for her.

Amu sat in the armchair, her legs folded beside her again as she read from _Misery's Journey_. She was almost finished with it. Yaya and Kukai were watching anime, Tadase was doing homework, Hiro was playing a PSP (Don't own!), Rima was reading another magazine, and Kairi was reading a book.

_Why hasn't he come? He owes me an apology, but I owe him a bigger one. I kissed his brother right in front of him! That must have hurt. Is that why he won't come to see me? Is it really over?_

Amu was terrified of losing Ikuto, maybe that was why she had acted so out of character to deal with the situation when she thought she would lose him. She didn't like the idea to begin with, but it made her so angry to think about it.

The first relationship she liked and it was over before it really started. It hurt to think of Ikuto telling her something like that. Maybe she didn't want him around right now. If he did come, he'd probably just shout, "We're through!" and leave again, just like after graduation.

She wouldn't let that happen. She'd have to deal with staying away from him for a while. It would kill her to hear those words from him. She'd have to hold on. But, wouldn't it hurt her worse to not see him? No, it would hurt worse to lose him all together.

But…it would hurt her even more to see him and to be left again. "Hinamori-san?" Tadase snapped her from her hurting thoughts. "Yeah?" Amu said. "Are you going to let up on that book? You've stared at the same page for five minutes and you've been digging your nails into the sides."

Amu released her hold on the book and she marked her page before closing it and standing. "If anyone needs me, I'll be on my computer." she said, walking upstairs.

Amu checked her instant messaging account. She searched "Ikuto Tsukiyomi" and a username popped up. Bluecat22 was his user. She clicked on it and began typing a message. Her user name was Belldandy18. (Name from Oh! My Goddess! I don't own it either!)

She clicked, 'send chat request' and then waited about five minutes. A large 'Chat Request Accepted' appeared on the screen. Amu quickly typed, "**Hi. Wat's up?"**

A few moments later, a chat box came up saying:

**Not much.**

**Belldandy18: R u mad at some1? **

**Bluecat22: No. Y?**

**Belldandy18: I don't kno. Just wonderin'**

**Bluecat22: Who r u? **

**Belldandy18: Y?**

**Bluecat22: Because. Who r u?**

**Belldandy18: I am Belldandy18**

**Bluecat22: I mean ur real name.**

**Belldandy18: ….0-O**

**Bluecat22: Will u just tell me who u r?!**

**Belldandy18: No**

**Bluecat22: Y not? **_**Amu**_

**Belldandy18: ???? How the frick do u kno?!!**

**Bluecat22: I'm lookin at u rite now.**

Amu quickly stood and ran for the window. A small 'ding' letting her know she had a new message sounded from her computer.

**Bluecat22: Not there. U have 2 look harder.**

**Belldandy18: Wat is ur problem Ikuto?!**

**Bluecat22: Don't u kno a game wen u play 1?**

**Belldandy18: I don't kno if I like this game!**

**Bluecat22: Come out and u can find me.**

**Belldandy18: R u sure ur Ikuto?**

**Bluecat22: I can prove it.**

**Belldandy18: Then do it.**

**Bluecat18: Ur little sister's name is Ami and u let me stay with u wen we were kids. Plus, u wear strawberry undies.**

**Belldandy18: SICKO!**

**Bluecat22: So I guessed rite on the underwear?**

**Belldandy18: U r an idiot! Pedophile! **

**Bluecat22: Ur so mean**

**Belldandy18: serves u rite!**

**Bluecat22: I AM Ikuto and I want 2 play a game. **

**Belldandy18: u really r a cat. **

**Bluecat22: dat wat the screen says.**

**Belldandy18: fine. I play**

**Bluecat22: Good. Go outside & look 4 me. **

**Belldandy18: K.**

**Bluecat22: If u find me, u get a prize**

**Belldandy18: I don't like sound of that**

Amu pulled on a sweater and headed down stairs. She opened the front door, seeing that everyone was asleep. She stepped out into the night, listening for any sounds and looking for any sign of light.

"Amu," Ikuto said quietly. Amu spun around after walking to the left of the sidewalk in front of all the rental houses. "Not there," he said lowly again.

Amu turned the other way. She almost jumped when tow hands slid over her eyes. "Guess who," Ikuto whispered. Amu smiled and said, "Ikuto,"

**How are you liking it so far? I am writing faster than I ever have, coming up with more ideas. I have a real plot for this story and I hope you can all continue reading it. I am working hard and I want you all to enjoy it. **

**By the way…STOP sending requests for romance and stop telling me to kill off Len! I had her dump a milkshake on him, didn't I?!! As for the romance, there will be some more, so chill!! I will start putting it in there in the next chapter. You'll have to wait a little while before we find out what Amu's prize is.*Laughs evilly* Amu: I don't WANT to know what she has in mind. **

**Me: But why NOT?**

**Amu: Because, you might have me streak it down the road!**

**Me: I will NOT DO THAT!**

**Amu: *Sighs in relief* **

**Me: I won't have anything like that. U might have to kiss him, though…although that won't be the prize.**

**Amu: Phew. Wait…WHAT?!!**

**Please R&R!! And don't forget Jobrolover93's stories!**


	11. Chapter 10 A Car Crash!

Chapter 10: A Car Crash!

Amu almost jumped when two hands slid down over her eyes. "Guess who," someone whispered. Amu smiled. "Ikuto," she said.

"That's right; and you found me. You know what that means," Ikuto said quietly. Amu gulped in dread. "It's time for your prize,"

"I don't—" Amu turned and saw the look in Ikuto's eyes and realized something. He caressed the sides of her face and then kissed her for a long time.

Len stood behind a tree not too far from Ikuto and Amu. He hadn't been able to get rid of the girl by dating her and gaining trust, nor had he been able to by hiring thugs to scare the hell out of her. She was supposed to have died and been beaten to death by those two. Maybe they took pity on her as a girl.

Whatever; he had to get rid of her now. Ikuto would just be in the way.

Amu leaned against Ikuto. "I'm sorry about the other night. I was just so mad and afraid I might lose you to someone else." she said. "You don't have to ever worry about that happening." Ikuto assured her.

"I feel so safe around you for some reason," Amu admitted. "Why are you here, anyway? How'd you know I'd send you a chat request?" she asked. "I'm just good like that," Ikuto replied. He hugged her closer.

"Amu, are you sure?" Ikuto asked as Amu led him to her bedroom. She only nodded. She let him in and then shut the door behind her, locking it, to make sure no one would come in.

"Aren't you afraid your friends would hear us?" he asked. "They won't," Amu replied.

The next week went by VERY fast. Amu was always in a dream state, thinking about one person. "Hinamori?" the literature teacher said, wanting Amu to read. "Hinamori." she repeated, turning from the black board. Amu had her head resting in her palm and was looking into space. "Hinamori Amu!" Amu snapped out of it and looked up.

"What?!" she asked irritably. "Read _Jabberwocky_ for us," the teacher answered, giving Amu a stern look from behind her glasses. Amu stood up and held the small copy of _Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There_. (Disclaimer on that too!)

She read:

"_**One, two! One, two! And through and through **_

_**The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! **_

_**He left it dead and with its head**_

_**He went galumphing back!**_

""_**And hast though slain the Jaberwock?**_

_**Come to my arms, my beamish boy! **_

_**Oh frabjous day! Calooh! Callay!"**_

_**He chortled in his joy.**_**" **

"Thank you, Miss Hinamori." the teacher said sternly. Amu sat back down, feeling like the gayest person ever after reading that, despite the fact she was female.

After school, Amu went back to the house and neglected to change as she went straight to her computer. She checked the time first, then she set out her sketch book on the printer copying machine. She closed the lid after turning to the page she wanted.

She scanned it and then the design came up onto the screen. Amu pasted it on an email and sent it to Ikuto. He would send it to a seamstress and then Amu would oversee the project as her designs became real fabric.

Amu went downstairs and sat on the couch. She switched it to E News. (Once again, I don't own it!) A short woman with brown hair and blue eyes stood in front of Easter. Amu sat straight and watched intently.

"Good evening and hello, I'm Trisha Takamodo. We are here in front of Easter Music and Records. The rumors about the vice CEO, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, dating the student, Hinamori Amu, have been verified this morning when this photo was sent into E News!" she said. Amu blushed, thinking of what had gone on a week before.

A pretty-good-sized square appeared by Trisha's head with a picture of Amu in Ikuto's arms outside of the rental houses. It was a pretty good quality photo, so they had to have been close, but she hadn't seen anyone else.

"This video of Hinamori Amu taking Tsukiyomi Ikuto into the house she rented on campus has just been submitted onto the E News website! We'll play it for you," Trisha said.

Amu dreaded what it would show. Amu had Ikuto by the hand and she opened the door, both of them going in. She blushed furiously. "Only the two lovers know what went on inside that night, but the viewer who sent the picture and video said he thinks that Miss Hinamori lost her virginity." Amu almost screamed. How do these people find this stuff out??!!

receiver She pushed a pillow into her face. "I can't BELIEVE this!!" the sound was muffled as she screamed. How did they know what went on???

Amu's back pocket began vibrating and she pulled her pink i-phone out and the screen said; **Incoming call: Ikuto ** .

She slid it up. "Are you watching this?" she asked miserably. "Yeah; how do they know this stuff? I'm really sorry, Amu. I'll deny all of it and make sure you're not pestered by paparazzi." Ikuto said. "No; just leave it alone. If we go to extremes to deny it, they'll figure out we're lying," Amu said. "Right. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Ikuto said over the phone.

"Bye. I love you," Amu said. "Love you too." Ikuto said, and then Amu hung up.

Rima came downstairs, gaping. "A-Amu-chan…" she started, in shock. "Hi, Rima…" Amu said, feeling awkward. Rima suddenly had her hand forcibly on Amu's shoulders, shaking her. Rima's blond bangs fell back into place. "Tell me the truth; did you and Ikuto…?" she asked sternly. Amu blushed and looked aside. "You did! Didn't you!??" Rima shouted, her honey brown eyes showing the hurt. She was obviously angry with Amu for not trusting her with that big of a secret.

"Yeah, Rima, I did!" Amu said angrily. "Is something wrong?! I'm an adult now and at least I'm acting like it!"

Rima bit her lower lip. "I know, Amu-chan, I just don't want you to make a mistake." she said. "I won't. But you have to keep your mouth shut about all of it. You know nothing and I did nothing, got it?" Amu said. Rima nodded. "Your secret is safe with me, Amu-chan."

Amu and Rima got into the white Jeta (DON'T OWN THAT EITHER! Disclaimers are annoying!) they shared as their car and began heading for wherever they would end up.

"I don't know; you're driving," Rima replied when Amu asked where they were going. Amu sighed. "I want to go home." she said.

"Pull over and let me drive." Rima said. They stopped and switched and began driving the other direction.

"Careful Rima!" Amu said as they neared the large business building of Easter. Several cars were flying and some weren't being careful of where they were headed. Rima jerked out of the way of an on-coming car. "Amu-chan, I don't like this intersection." she said.

Three black cars had been following them since they had entered it. Amu was watching them suspiciously in the rear view mirror. "I don't either, Rima."

About five minutes, when traffic was a little better, Amu noticed only two black cars followed now.

"Rima, there are some people following us in black SUV's. Be careful, because, when there were three before, now there are only two." Amu wanted her driving friend. Rima nodded and continued driving while looking both ways before pulling in front of Easter's building. "What are we doing here, Rima?" Amu asked, undoing her seatbelt.

Rima was about to undo hers when Amu looked ahead and behind them. One SUV was driving full speed towards the front, one at the back, and one at the side Rima was on. "RIMA, LOOK OUT!" Amu screamed, pressing Rima's hand back down to keep her seatbelt on and jumping across Rima's lap to soften the blow.

In a mix of crashing and bending metal and breaking glass, the Jeta was smashed. Rima had a headache and looked down, horrified, at her lap. She saw Amu's back and her head in the side of door, wrapped around it from the crash. "Amu-chan!" she screamed, tears flowing down her face as she struggled to move. She was trapped and both hers and Amu's blood flowed over her lap. Rima's legs were trapped under the now bent steering wheel and the metal from the floorboard was cutting deeper into her shins every time she tried to move.

The front and back windshields were shattered. Not a window was in one piece. Blood went around Amu's neck and stained her pale back. Rima was in a panic attack. Her arms were pinned down by Amu's body and she couldn't move her or they'd both bleed to death.

Crying, she tried to breathe. "SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed hoarsely. "She's going to die!" she screamed again.

Amu was obviously unconscious. "Hang in there, Amu-chan! I'll get us help!" Rima promised. "Someone please!" she screamed once again at the top of her lungs. She could feel herself getting weaker. People started coming out from buildings, stores, restaurants, and even out of Easter. Ikuto was one of them.

"PLEASE HELP HER! SHE'LL DIE!" Rima screamed once again, crying. Ikuto was like a jet to get to the car. "Rima! What's the matter, who's going to die?!" he said. Rima couldn't talk, she was so upset. "Rima, what happened here?" Ikuto asked.

"Three cars; they rammed all sides," Rima was able to say. "P-please, Ikuto, get an ambulance. Get Life Flight. She'll die if she stays too long like that." Rima said, crying.

"Rima, who's going to die?" Ikuto said sternly. Rima's face twisted in pain as she began to sob and cry. "Look d-down. I-I can't say it." she sobbed.

Ikuto looked into Rima's blood-covered lap to see a body, also bleeding. The head wasn't visible but the door was wrapped around it from the inside. His eyes widened. "Rima, who is that? How'd she get over here?!" Ikuto asked. "It's-it's," Rima broke into tears and sobs again.

Ikuto had no idea who it was. He needed to help them though. "Rima; I need to know who that is." Ikuto said. Nothing could prepare him for the shock or horror of the answer he received. "It's Amu,"

**Amu: A-A cliffy?!! *Grabs Serena by shirt* What the hell is your problem, lady?!! My life is on the frickin line here!**

**Serena: I can't write anymore! You cant' expect me to put EVERYTHING into one chapter!!!**

**I see you guys tomorrow when I post again! Until then, go read Jobrolover93's stories! I broke my record of uploading THREE chapters in one day!!!! *Does conga***


	12. Chapter 11 Lost Memories

Chapter 11: Lost Memories

Ikuto sat in the waiting room with Amu's roommates. They had busted the car door off without hurting Amu, but Rima was stuck and the steering wheel had bent around Amu's back, so both bled a lot.

Surgery was being done on both at that moment. Ikuto could hardly stand to wait anymore when a surgeon came out four hours later. She had black hair, pulled back and bright-orange eyes. Everyone stood up instantly. "Rima has broken both of her legs but she's getting some more blood. Hinamori suffered a large head injury, but she'll be okay after a week or two. You may go see them now."

Ikuto was the first at Amu's side. Her skin was creamy again instead of pale and an IV was in her wrist, giving her the blood she needed. A bandage was wrapped around the crown of her head, but she looked normal otherwise.

"Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" the nurse asked. Ikuto nodded, holding on to Amu's hand. "It would be wise for her to rest for a while." she said. Amu's golden eyes opened slowly and Ikuto held tighter to her hand. She looked at Ikuto in a dazed way. "Amu, are you okay?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Who are you?" Ikuto felt like a gun had been put to his head and the trigger pulled. "A-Amu…it's me. Don't you remember? I'm Ikuto," he tried explaining, hoping she would say it was a joke. But she remained confused as she sat up and felt her head.

"I don't know any Ikuto's." she said. "Amu-chi?" Yaya came around the curtain with the rest of her roommates. "How's she doing?" Kukai looked at Ikuto. "Who is this 'Amu' you all keep talking about?" Amu asked. All of her friends went pale, including Ikuto, who had been that way since she first spoke out of waking.

"You're Amu Hinamori. You're eighteen and you go to Tokyo University. You want to become a clothes designer." Ikuto said. "I do? So…what? Are you my boyfriend?" she asked Ikuto. "Yes." Ikuto replied. "Then…why am I in the hospital?"

"Your friend, Rima, and you were in a car accident and you were hit in the head hard." Kukai explained for Ikuto. "I don't remember…I could see lights, hear screaming, maybe it was me. But, that's pretty much all I can recall."

"Visiting hours are over." The same nurse walked in. "I want Ituko to stay with me." Amu said. They all sweat dropped. "It's 'Ikuto'." Ikuto said. "I don't know why, but I want to go with you." Amu said.

"All right, fine. If he signs some release forms." the nurse was tired and probably just didn't want to deal with stubbornness right then. Ikuto stood and nodded.

The others said good bye to Amu and then left while Ikuto talked with the doctor who had taken care of Amu. "She's suffered a large concussion and the blow was centered on the part of her brain where her memories are, causing amnesia. She won't remember anything for a long time. But, if she spends some time with her friends, she'll begin to regain the lost memories." she explained. "She sounds like she can remember you a little, so keep her with you in your home, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

Amu was sitting across the room on the hospital bed, letting the nurse take her blood pressure. She was talking to the nurse with a smile on her face.

Ikuto signed some forms, verifying Amu's release from the hospital. "Come on, Amu," he said, holding her hand while they walked down the long, bright hallway.

Her friends had brought her some clothes and she now wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Her hair was down and reached to her belt. Her eyes were wide with wonder at everything around her.

Ikuto couldn't blame or get annoyed about it. He didn't either. She had just lost her memory while trying to save a friend, so she had every right to be curious. Her golden eyes, always so beautiful, searched the entire outside as they walked to the parking lot.

He smiled at her curiosity—smiled, not smirked, for once—as he unlocked the car door. Amu stopped outside of the door as he opened it for her. Her eyes swam with terror. "I-I don't like this thing. It's scary. I don't know why…I just don't want to get in it." she said. Ikuto understood. "It's all right, Amu; you may not remember, but I promised you once that nothing would happen to you as long as I was around. And you're with me now, right?" he said. Amu nodded. Ikuto hugged her shoulders comfortingly. "Then that means, nothing will happen to you, right?"

Amu nodded and smiled, obviously feeling a lot better about it. She sat down and reached for her seatbelt and then her eyes flashed with horror again and she let it go instantly, like it had burned her. She was probably getting flash memories of how terrified she felt when she last saw things like that.

Ikuto smiled at her and then pulled her seatbelt around her chest and flat stomach, snapping it for her. He rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay, Amu. Remember my promise."

They pulled up at his 'house', which, in truth, really was his dad's mansion. He just lived there and his dad was never home. He helped Amu out of the car and she walked across the lawn with him, looking in awe at every wonder in the large yard.

She was amazed with how big his house was. "It's so…wow." she said. She then turned to him. "So…you're name is Ikuto and you're my boyfriend? I can't say if I'm right or not, but shouldn't I be living in like, a dorm, or something?" she asked.

"You normally do. But you have to stay with me, at least until your memory is a little better." Ikuto answered.

He still couldn't bring himself to believe that her car being smashed was an accident. He knew someone was behind it. "Amu, are you sure you can't remember anything?" Ikuto asked. "Well…I remember something about you, and how I played a game and after that…" She turned scarlet. "I-I don't want to talk about it." she said.

Ikuto also understood that completely. "It's fine," he said, taking her hand. He led her up the stairs and into a large room beside his. It was decorated with pink and black. He had this ready-made for when she'd need it.

She sat down on the bed and laid back. "I'll be in my room if you need me. I'm just next to you, okay?" he said. Amu nodded and curled into a ball against her pillow. Ikuto shut the door quietly and headed to his own room.

Amu was in a white nightgown to her knees and it had spaghetti straps. She lay in the huge bed with all the pillows around her. It was a four-poster canopy.

She couldn't sleep at all. She looked at the door and walked towards it.

Ikuto heard the door open and saw Amu slim form stand in it. She walked towards the bed and lay against his back. Her body was warm and she was soft. He turned over and realized he hadn't gotten into pajamas and was wearing his clothes from that day. He held her close, feeling how scared she was. It must have been terrible to endure such a thing.

"Ikuto, I can't remember my mom or my dad. And I can't even remember why I was in the hospital…but I know that I must really love you because I can remember you." she whispered. She moved against him, falling asleep.

Ikuto held her closer. Was she always so beautiful in her sleep? She was really warm and soft…like a human hot water bottle. Hadn't he told her that before? When she was twelve and he was seventeen.

_Flash Back:_

"_Why aren't you in the floor?!" Amu had shouted her shoulder-length hair stringy in her frustration. "When you say it like that, I really don't want to go down there." Ikuto had replied, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her down. _**(Refers to episode 74!)**_ She had an irritated expression as he held her around the shoulders. "So warm. A child's body temperature is rather high; like a human hot water bottle." _

End Flash Back.

Amu seemed a little better as the days went on. Ikuto had to re-teach her a lot of things; like how to turn on the shower, or how to use a fork and spoon. She could mostly remember how to do things that dealt with every day life, but that blow was really hard on her head and she still had some trouble.

She could still read, walk, and write perfectly well. Ikuto took her to school everyday and then drove to work. Today was a bad day for Amu, though.

Now the story of 'the designer and the CEO' had gotten out big time. Amu could hardly remember anything about it, but people were avoiding her. Most guys thought she was hot and liked her more, but the girls all got jealous and refused to talk to her.

Amu walked down the hall alone, feeling so confused that she could hardly stand it. It was like waking up to being eighteen all of a sudden and she had responsibilities, work, and she was expected to be drawing all the time, from what she had heard.

She began to get evil looks from girls as she passed and she just looked the other way. She was startled when she was pulled by the arm and yanked into a broom closet. "What the hell—?" she shouted when she looked up at a young man with purple hair and the same colored eyes. "Can I help you?" she said in an irritated way. She didn't like this person. She couldn't remember why.

"Can you really not remember?" he asked her. "Do I look like I know who you are?" Amu said sarcastically. She was being rude, but she oddly didn't care. Not one bit.

"No, genius; I can't." she said irritably. "Well, then we can be friends, right? I'm Len Lampridge." he said, outstretching a hand. Amu looked suspiciously at it. "I don't know if I should," she said. "Why not?" Len asked. "Because Ikuto told me not to talk to anyone else that I don't remember." she replied simply. "Don't listen to Ikuto. He's a killjoy. Do I look dangerous to you?" Len said innocently. Amu knew she shouldn't, but she could almost remember someone like him. That would make him a friend, right? And, if she remembered him, then shouldn't she try to regain her full memory?

Amu took his hand and shook it. "Amu Hina—Hina—Screw it! I can't remember!" Amu said. Len smirked. "It's Hinamori." he said. As soon as her hand touched his, the feeling of being terrified for her life and disappointing Ikuto hit her full force and she tore her hand away. "I—I'm sorry! I have to go!" she said in a terrified way, ripping the door open and running down the hall.

Could he get rid of her at all?!! Really, what he had expected to be the easiest job in the world was turning out to be a big pain. He'd had two guys rape her; her eggs turned to X's because he made sure to bring out the bad side of her; and he had three cars crush hers! She still wasn't dead!!!

You think she might have committed suicide after the story of her and his brother had come out, or after she was raped, or after her eggs changed. No; she wasn't weak like he had first thought. She was apparently determined to live; memory or none. But he wasn't finished yet; he wouldn't rest until he held Amu Hinamori's dead body in his arms. He had a new idea to get rid of her.

Amu stood in the girls' bathroom, gasping and crying. She didn't even know why. A painful feeling of being hurt and violated was inside her body. She couldn't remember why she felt that way.

Ikuto came and picked Amu up early that day; around 1:54; to find her already waiting. She looked like she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked, getting out. Amu pasted a small smile on and nodded. "I just want to go home." she said, getting into the car. Ikuto nodded. She had learned to fasten her seatbelt on her own again, and she got into the car without hesitation when Ikuto was there.

THAT SATURDAY:

Amu wore a pink-and-black-striped-sweater and a black mini skirt; the same ones she had worn before. She had her hair pulled back again and let it fan out at her waist once more. She was doing some homework and came across a word she couldn't quite understand. She knew Ikuto would help so she got off of her bed and went to the door, walking down the hall to the library.

Ikuto left the library to go pick up some more of Amu's things. He had her Shugo case with the eggs and the Lock in it. He didn't think she'd be ready for all those memories to hit her yet, so he kept it with him for now.

Amu walked into the double doors. The room was filled with ceiling-high shelves around the walls. Not a wall was free of a shelf. It was large, with a marbled floor and a painting of an angel on the vaulted ceiling. The walls on the borders were outlined with gold.

"Ikuto? Do you have a dictionary I can borrow?" she called. Only her echo answered her. "I wonder where he went?" she said quietly, walking through the many shelves.

So many books! Amu was amazed at how much Ikuto's father had. She wandered through the many oak shelves for a while; then she remembered why she was there.

She looked at a bottom shelf and spotted, on the bottom of a pile of old books, _New Japanese Dictionary. _"That's a coincidence." she said, bending down and gingerly removing the four, old volumes off of the book she wanted. Its cover was a dark red and it seemed to be too new to be under those for long. The pages on the side didn't look real.

Amu picked it up and felt how light it was for a dictionary. She tapped on the front with her long index finger and heard a tiny sound. "It's…made of tin?"

She enclosed her slim hand over the side and opened it to find the inside hollowed-out and filled with several photos.

She carefully and slowly picked up the pictures. They had all been laminated and were a size enough to fit a small frame. A girl with shoulder-length pink hair and golden eyes had on a black blazer with a red-and-black plaid skirt and shin dresses with the same designs. She had on a white shirt under the blazer. She sat on a pink horse on a merry-go-round with a young man with midnight-blue hair and sapphire eyes rode on the horse next to her.

The girl was smiling at the camera and holding a peace sign while the young man just looked plain bored, looking at the girl. Amu squinted and then looked at the next one. The same girl was being pulled up onto the same young man's back. The next one was of the same girl with a young man with long, purple hair and lavender eyes. He had his arm around her shoulder and they were smiling, like they were best friends.

Then there was one of the same girl, only older, at the beach in a bikini (Here we go with the bikini song again!) with two other girls; one with golden hair and one with brown pigtails. The brown-hair girl was in a red one piece and the blond was in a blue two piece. The girl who had been in all the pictures was beside the same, blue-haired young man and she had on white sunglasses. She had them pulled down by her hand, winking at the camera playfully with a smile.

This time, the young man was smiling at her. Amu dug deeper into the hidden box and found a white piece of notebook paper. It had been crumbled, but smoothed back out. She unfolded it from its square shape and read.

_My Amu,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been around and I know it's probably hurt a lot. Congrats on winning that award. Your designs are better than anything Utau has bought. I'd like to buy your designs for 953,354,543 yen if you'll work with me. Amu, I'd be the luckiest person ever if you'd come back. These last few years without you have been the worst of my life. _

_I have something important to tell you, but I can't right now. If you're wondering how I wrote all of this so fast; I always carry it with me, that's just how much you mean to me. I don't expect an immediate answer, but I hope you accept. _

_Missing you always,_

_Ikuto,_

Amu felt her eyes swell with tears. Tears ran down her face. She looked at the pictures again and held the one on the merry-go-round.

The doors opened to the library and a few minutes later, Ikuto found Amu by the shelf where he kept the pictures of her. She was bent down and held something. The box wasn't on the shelf.

Amu looked over her shoulder at Ikuto and her eyes were wet with tears. "Ikuto, is that me?" she asked in a voice that sounded as though she was hurting. Ikuto bent down beside her and took the letter. "I found this in your room before your accident. I had written it to you. And yes; that is you."

Amu looked painfully down at the pictures. "And those are my friends? And…that's you…" she pointed to the young man beside her in most of the pictures with blue hair. "That's me…" Ikuto admitted.

Amu broke into tears. "Ikuto, I can't remember! I can't remember any of it!" she sobbed hard. Ikuto put his arms around her shoulders. "I-I want to remember it." she sobbed into his shirt.

"You will, I'll make sure of it, Amu. That's why you're here with me now; so you can remember." Ikuto soothed.

**So…is it good? I'll update soon. Been pretty tired. I uploaded THREE whole chaps yesterday!!!**


	13. Chapter 12 A Simple Question

Chapter 12: A Simple Question

Amu went to school everyday and dealt with being ignored. She didn't want to tell Ikuto about it because she didn't want him to worry more about her than he already was.

She sat in history class, barely listening to a word the teacher was saying. She was focusing on seeing those pictures. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember. It was frustrating and she knew it probably hurt her friends to know she couldn't remember them and the times they'd shared.

Amu sat alone now, her friends' faces were hard to remember so she normally just spent lunch looking at the floor, thinking hard on what she could recall from her past.

Now she lay back on her bed in the mansion. She was reading a book called _Misery's Journey _that the nice blond person who used to live with her had told her she had been reading. She couldn't tell if it had been a boy or a girl....

Ikuto thought that Amu was beginning to remember more now and was debating on showing her the case and her eggs. It might just create more stress on her, but she needed to fully remember. But, would it be better for her to forget about the whole Lock and Key thing? He still had the Dumpty Key after all those years. No…Amu's Chara were her best friends; her would-be selves. She needed them now more than ever. He stood off of his large bed and headed for Amu's room.

He knocked on the door. "Amu, can I come in?" he asked. "Yeah," Amu's voice replied from the other side. He came in and closed the door, putting his hands in his pockets afterward. "You can sit down," she said. Ikuto nodded and then sat beside her on the bed.

"Do you remember your eggs?" he said, hoping to trigger a memory.

"My eggs?" Amu felt a flash run through her as she remembered in a blur. She was walking beside three miniature people. She was laughing with them. Then she was looking and smiling at the same little people on the coffee table in a house and she was so careful to pick them up. She then was talking with some of them, looking miserable and the green one patted her softly on the head with her tiny hand. "It's okay, Amu-chan." she said in a motherly voice.

Amu's eyes shot wide. "My eggs!! Ran Miki and Suu!" she realized. "That's it. Do you remember the last time you saw your eggs?" Ikuto asked. Amu suddenly went pale. "A-are they still X Eggs, Ikuto?"

Ikuto took out the red-and-black plaid box and handed it to her. She carefully flipped the top up. She ran her fingers softly over each of the eggs. "They're still so cold," she said. "I'll leave you alone now, to let you take it all in." Ikuto said, walking out of the door.

Amu felt a little hollow. It was a terrible feeling. Like she'd had a piece of herself logged out or torn away. She sat the small case down on the desk and sat at the chair, beggining to remember how to draw like she used to.

The designs just came to her as she let the pen move across the blank paper until it wasn't blank. She let all the lines that had recently not fit together for her run in sync with each other and smooth into a beautiful design.

She felt a sweet feeling arise in her chest. It was pride, she was sure of it. She then began to remember why she had wanted to become a designer. She remembered sketching some doodles while Ikuto had been staying with her. He had been bothering her so much; she needed a way to vent that feeling of anger out. She could barely see straight, though, because she had to keep kicking Ikuto out of the bed all night long.

Ikuto had gotten bored and walked over and looked over her shoulder. "That's really good; you should be a clothes designer someday." He had told her that sarcastically, but after he left, she ended up taking his advice.

Amu sighed and closed her sketchbook after almost three hours of non-stop sketching. She stretched back and then looked at the small box. She opened it and took out her eggs, placing them softly on the pillow next to the one she would use. Closing the case, she heard something move inside of it.

_Now I'm hearing things. My head must have taken a real beating. _she thought, feeling crazy. She opened it back and saw a shining object. It was a golden lock that fit into her palm and four clover-shaped, clear jewels that were centered around the keyhole, creating the shape of a flower of crystal.

She picked it up and turned it over, looking at it. It was so familiar. She pulled it closer to examine it more thoroughly. As soon as she did that, a flash came again. She could see herself as a younger girl and in a green Hollis dress, a blue art outfit, and a revealing pink cheerleading outfit.

Then, the memories swam back to her as one thing linked to another. It was all there so fast and then gone the next second. She felt like someone had taken a hammer and beaten her memories back into her head.

She beamed. "Ikuto!" she called, dropping the case and running out of the room excitedly.

"You can remember?!" Ikuto asked. "Yes! I can!!! I remember almost all of it, Ikuto!!!" Amu said excitedly. She jumped and hugged him tightly in her excitement. Ikuto smiled at her and hugged her back.

"I guess now this means that you can go back to your friends on campus," Ikuto said. He felt like his insides were drooping again. Amu stood straight. "I never said I remembered ALL of it. I said ALMOST all of it." she said. "If it's not going to bother you, can I please stay until I can fix Ran, Miki, and Suu?" Amu asked. "You can stay longer, if you want," Ikuto said.

"You mean…like moving in with you?" Amu asked. Ikuto avoided her eyes out of fear he might blush and that wasn't manly at all. "Yeah, I guess; if you want." he said.

Amu thought she might burst into confetti; she was so happy. "I can't possibly say no to that," she said with a smile.

Ikuto stopped avoiding her eyes. He was surprised to hear her agree. "You mean—you'll really stay?" he asked. Amu nodded and hugged him again.

"Amu…I know it's a little forward but," Ikuto dug into his pocket and pulled out something. He turned to Amu. "After you graduate," Ikuto showed her a golden ring with a sapphire in it. Amu's eyes lit up. He took her _left _hand and slid it onto her _ring _finger. "Would you consider me?"

It was a simple question, yet Amu's heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes were bright and wide. "Ikuto," Amu started. Ikuto waited intently for her answer.

His own heart felt like it might explode if she didn't answer soon. "Of course I will!" she said happily. His insides were doing the Caramelldansen. ((Thanks for the tip, Strawhat-Alchemist! ;D))

Ikuto hugged Amu tightly. "I love you." he said. Amu loved hearing that from him. "I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Ikuto? Where's my son when I need him?! Hello?" Alren Tsukiyomi called as he entered the mansion doors. "Thank you, Jenkins. Could you find Ikuto?" he said to the butler. He bowed saying, "Yes, sir," in a British accent. (I couldn't imagine any butler without one. XD)

A few minutes later, Jenkins returned. "Sir, Master Ikuto is in the library, helping Miss Hinamori with her homework, I think he said. He said he would be down in a little while."

Alren's eyebrows shifted. "Miss Hinamori?" he repeated. "Yes, sir." Jenkins said. "Is she his girlfriend by any chance?" he asked, obviously interested. He looked like an older Ikuto with the same hair and eyes, only he thought himself much more sophisticated and he always wore a tuxedo.

"One minute, Amu. I have to go downstairs to deal with my dad. I won't be long," Ikuto said, leaving Amu at the back of the library to work with the confusing symbols on her math homework. "Um…okay…?" she said, watching him go.

Ikuto flew down the stairs. He walked fumingly up to his father. "What are you doing here?!" he almost shouted. "Well, I own the place, don't I, son?"

Damn that smug attitude of that smart ass! Ikuto felt like he might explode. "You're never here, so why the crap are you now!?" Of all the times for his nosy father to show!!! "Are you angry because you have a female friend upstairs?" Alren knew just how to fire Ikuto's nerves up.

"How'd you know about that already?!! You stay away from her and don't speak to her, got it?" Ikuto said fiercely. "Ikuto, I can't figure this prob—" Ikuto turned to see Amu at the top of the curved stairs.

She'd paused in mid sentence when she had saw Ikuto talking to his dad. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting? I'll just wait upstairs." Amu then turned and went up the steps.

"Nice catch son! So the rumors on television are true! You seriously took that girl's virginity? Hard to believe she was a virgin with that body and that chest." Alren commented when she was gone. "Shut up and get your mind out of the gutter, you dirty old man!" Ikuto shouted.

"Only if you get your mind out of her skirt." Alren retorted with a smirk. "My mind is nowhere near that!!" Ikuto denied. "Then get it out of her underwear, son. Really, have some decency."

_So _many things could have been said to Alren then, but Ikuto was too over heated to say any of them. Instead, he turned and headed for the stairs. "Make sure you lock the door. I don't want to hear you two!" Alren called up after him. Ikuto clenched his fists.

This was going to be a very long visit. Ikuto just hoped he could survive the humiliation…

**You like Ikuto's dad? I hope you all enjoy it…blah blah blah, and so on. Read and review, blah, and read Jobrolover93's story. Thanks for reading so far. I'll update FAST. Still wiped out from yesterday, though. I won't be including Amu and Ikuto's wedding in this fic. That was just beccause all the AMUTO fans kept pestering me to put a proposal in it. But...I'm with them there. I'm AMUTO ALL THE WAY!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13 Dear Old Dad

**Just so you know, Alren is a COMPLETELY made up character. He IS NOT Aruto. He is Ikuto's REAL father. Just clearing that up.**

Chapter 13: Dear old Dad

Amu woke up and found herself in Ikuto's bed once again. She'd been having terrible dreams at night, sending her to Ikuto in her sleep. She would come in and lay down next to him. Today he wasn't there. Amu then remembered it was Saturday.

She stood up and went to her room again to get dressed. She put on the same black and pink striped sweater she always wore for casual and the same skirt. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back.

_Ikuto has to work today..._she thought. _I wonder why he didn't introduce me to his dad? He just sort of ignored whatever questions I had._

Amu walked down the stairs and into the large parlor they ended in. She turned and made her way into the huge kitchen. She stepped in and saw a tall man with the same strong, thin build as Ikuto and the same hair and eyes.

He was trying to get the cookie bag to close again. "Oh, good morning, Miss Hinamori." he said cheerfully when he saw her. She gave him a small smile. "Good morning,"

"I'm sorry; where are my manners? I'm Alren Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's father." he said, bowing from behind the counter. The plastic cookie holder inside the bag was poking out and he was trying to push it back in. "Do you need some help?" Amu asked, trying not to laugh.

"It would be deeply appreciated; I can never get these things closed. It's like there's some code to it." Alren said. Amu giggled and walked over to the counter. She took the container and smoothed the sides of the paper that covered it out, sliding the plastic holder full of cookies into it with ease.

"Thank you," he said. "No problem," Amu replied, heading to the fridge. She opened it and poured herself a glass of milk, taking a drink of it. "Is something wrong?" she asked when she saw Alren still hadn't left the kitchen. "Oh, no. I was just thinking of how my son really doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you,"

Amu blushed from the compliment. She knew he only meant it as one, but it still made her feel over praised. "Where have I heard that before?" she muttered to herself as she placed her lips on the glass to get another drink.

"May I call you Amu-chan?" Alren asked. "I guess," Amu said. "You can call me Alren, or dad if you want to." Amu blushed furiously. She sat the empty glass in the sink. "So…you've heard the tabloids and the E News?" Amu asked. ((once AGAIN, I do NOT own it!))

"Yes, but I don't pay them any attention. They invade people's personal lives. You seem to be an honest, respectful young woman to me, and I don't judge by what I hear in the tabloid." Alren assured her.

Amu felt slightly relieved. She smiled again and then headed out of the kitchen to the stairs.

Sitting in the library, Amu read on her novel she'd been reading. She was at the last three chapters, FINALLY! She was so absorbed, she didn't even see when a maid came in. She looked curiously at Amu. Her hair was light-brown and to her neck and she wore a knee-length maid's dress.

"Excuse me, miss? The master called and wants to meet you for lunch. He gave me the address to write down," she said sweetly, handing Amu a piece of paper. Amu smiled softly at her and took it, opening it up.

She closed her book and stood, thanking the maid with a bow. Amu hurried to get changed as she got ready. She pulled on some white jeans and an orange tank top with an orange 'X' clip where her hair was pulled back by the hair tie.

She grabbed her purse and her cell phone. She'd gotten used to driving again but wouldn't let anyone else but Ikuto drive while she was in the car.

When Amu walked into the French restaurant, she expected to find Ikuto. I was surprised to see Alren sitting at the booth.

"Hi—?" Amu slid into the booth across from him. "Don't feel awkward, Amu. I only wanted to get to know you. I want to know some things about my son, that I feel I can ask you and get an honest answer." Alren asked. Amu felt slightly more relaxed. "I hope I haven't offended you?" Alren asked. "No! No!" Amu said quickly. "It's just…the maid neglected to tell me _which_ master had asked me to have lunch with him, so…" Amu blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"You were expecting Ikuto?" Alren finished with a smile. It made Amu feel a little better about it. "Yes, sir," she said.

"Well, that's fine. I just want to know some things about my son. Not Ikuto…Len." Alren explained.

The name shivered Amu for some reason, though she still couldn't remember him. "I…to tell you the truth, I don't really remember much before my accident," Amu answered solemnly. "Accident?" Alren was obviously interested.

Amu was surprised Ikuto hadn't told Alren about her accident, so she began to tell him what had happened. Alren listened intently as she explained.

"Wow. Are you remembering anything so far?" Alren asked. "Yeah; I can remember my friends now and I can remember my eg—" Amu stopped, feeling like she wasn't supposed to say anything about it.

Alren looked inquiringly at her. "My—uh—_ex_cellent ability to design!" Amu said in a nervous laughter. Alren raised an eyebrow. "Sorry—I'm still not really myself yet," Amu blushed.

"It's fine; really. Do you remember anything at all about Len?" he asked. Amu thought hard as the waitress came to take their drink orders. Alren order grape wine and Amu ordered some sparkling water. ((Is there a disclaimer for water?? Oh, hell! I'll disclaim it anyway, just like EVERYTHING else!!))

Amu thought hard about Len's face while looking at the menu. She knew she didn't like him, and she knew he was Ikuto's younger brother, but other than that, she had nothing.

Then, a feeling of pure hurt and terror slapped her in the face. Her eyes widened as she remembered how she felt around Len. She saw herself inside a dark, neon lit room with dancing people around her. A night club, probably. _Just Dance _by Lady Gaga was playing. ((ONCE FRICKIN AGAIN: I do NOT own the song!))

She was wearing a—a…_stripper's_ clothes!!!! She stood behind Ikuto, looking at Len over Ikuto's shoulder. He walked by her. "I want you to know I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand with those guys the other day in the alley. I told them not to hurt you." he whispered as he went by.

Amu almost choked and hid her face behind the menu. "Are you all right, Amu-chan?" Alren asked. "Yes, sir. I'm fine!" Amu said as normally as possible.

She swallowed hard and then remembered saw herself on the ground, screaming as someone lifted her skirt. She shivered hard and felt tears build in her eyes.

"I have to go to the restroom, I'll be back in a second." Amu quickly stood and went for the ladies' bathroom. She shoved the door open, covering the crystal tears spilling out of her eyes.

To be raped was terrible. But to relive it in your head; the feeling of being terrified beyond your worst nightmare; to feel so alone and helpless; knowing you can't stop what's happening to you; and being petrified to the point you can't think straight, it was even scarier. No. It was _horrifying_.

Then, all of her negative feelings, her desire to be with Ikuto, her pain of not wanting to be left by him; it all came back to her. They were only certain memories and they came in fragments, like a puzzle.

Amu felt stupid for jumping up like that. She dried her eyes and washed her face in the white marble sink. She wiped it off with a paper towel, composing her trembling breath.

"Amu-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Alren asked as Amu slid into the booth again. She smiled. "I'm okay," she assured.

"Well, Amu, I'd like to talk about my other son now. What do you think of him?" Alren asked. Amu felt like she was talking to a friend! Not her future in-law!

Amu blushed and looked at her lap. "I-I love him," she said timidly. Alren smiled softly at her…just like a father. He was so much like Ikuto. Only he wasn't as perverted. (As far as she knows! ~_~)

Amu ordered a salad because she didn't feel very into eating snails and Alren had the same. Apparently he thought as little of French food as she did.

Amu had a little ranch dressing put on it. (Disclaimer on the ranch. -_-)

After they ate, Amu drove back to the mansion. She pulled in and walked across the large lawn she had found fasinating before.

As soon as she was in, she was up the stairs to her room. She dropped her purse, kicked off her shoes, and laid back on her bed, pulling her hair down from the orange 'x' clip. ((Don't you all think it's ironic that in the series, her clip changes, yet when she's normal, it's an X, just like an X Egg? Leave me your opinions. I just think it ironic.))

She looked at her dim eggs with white X's pasted over them. She sighed, rolling to lay on her stomach and look at them, supporting her upper body by her elbows. "You guys? Are you going to ever come out again?" Amu asked. She waited for a few minutes and then gave up with a sigh.

She put on her casual sweater and skirt again and pulled her hair back the way she normally did. She finally finished that novel she'd been reading and then looked for something else to do.

Ikuto carefully opened one of the front double doors a crack to peek inside. Seeing his father wasn't there, he made a dash for the stairs and darted up them. He slid into the library and closed the door with a relieved sigh, sliding down it.

This 'visit' was going to kill him! There was no telling what Alren had told Amu. Ikuto groaned at the thought. He then stood, almost falling back as he realized his shoe had caught the bottom of his black t-shirt while he was crouched and carefully got off of it.

"Mr. Alren, have you seen Ikuto?" Amu asked. She was startled at first when Alren had been sitting in the chair backwards, because she couldn't see him. It was like he was hiding or something. "Oh, yes, he's in the library,"

Alren smiled, mentally patting himself on the back for being a genius for setting these two up for an embarrassing situation.

He waited for Amu to disappear around the corner at the top of the steps and then quietly followed her.

"Ikuto?" Amu said quietly, sliding into the library. She looked around the room full of shelves. No answer came, so she began making her way into the 'book labyrinth'.

She figured she might as well get a book to read while she was there, seeing that she had finished the one she had. She looked in the novel section, where all the books she liked were at. It was a coincidence that she had stumbled on it a few days after being here.

Amu reached for a book on the top shelf, her tall, slim form stretching up even farther. She put her foot on the small stool and elevated herself, still having to stretch for it.

She just missed it when the stool gave out from under her. She fell sideways and landed on her stomach on something soft. She tripped forward, dragging Ikuto with her in instinct to grab something to support herself. They toppled to the floor, sapphire meeting with gold.

Even though she was dating Ikuto, it was still strange. He was supporting himself now with his hands on the floor by Amu's sides. She was slightly propped up, looking at him. He was over her, a position that could be seriously mistaken.

A small blush came to her face and Ikuto just stared down at her. Then, to their horror, Alren came in with a small group of people with cameras. "And this, is the library…" he looked at Amu and Ikuto, who had both turned scarlet upon all these paparazzi entering the room.

"Are we interrupting?" he asked a little awkwardly. Photos were being excitedly snapped and flashes were going off every few seconds. _Oh no! _both Ikuto and Amu were thinking. _Not again!_ Ikuto knew his father was a teaser, but the _press_?!!

Well, that was dear old dad for you…

**What'd you think? I am getting lots of good reviews and I thank you all for that. Lol. I just realized that it's becoming more Amuto fluff than anything. Oh, well, if it's what the readers want…so go occupy yourself by reading Reminiscing Amuto by Jobrolover93 while you wait for me to update again!**


	15. Chapter 14 A Problem

Chapter 14: A Problem

**I'm not getting reviews…have I lost my talent? *Goes to emo corner* I'll just…wait here. Enjoy…**

IKUTO POV: (((My first POV for this story. Ikuto: (sarcastic tone) and it only took 14 chapters. Serena: SHUT UP!)))

I walked down the stairs, keeping a look out for my dad. Amu was close behind me, holding my wrist tensely and looking around as well.

"I think dad sent them outside." I said, but I still felt suspicious. "—My dad," I added, mentally slapping myself for just using 'dad' while talking to Amu. She wasn't married to me yet, but she would be…I had to tear myself from that wonderful dream as I heard voices and camera clicks.

Amu's eyes widened. "Ikuto, what do we—?" Amu was cut off by me pressing my lips against hers harshly as I saw the tour group come around the corner. Several photographers snapped pictures, but some just stood stunned from my bravery.

Amu must've been stunned as well because she was stiffened.

I then released her from my grip and then walked down the hall, pulling her behind me. I remembered the people and turned around, a dark look in my eyes. "Anyone who follows us is dead."

They all stayed put as I brought Amu down the hall and into a bathroom—why'd it have to be a room like that of all places?!! I shut and locked the door, regaining my breath. Amu was still stunned.

"I'm sorry; sometimes you've got to give them something to make them leave you alone," I explained. Amu seemed to understand, but still blushed, obviously knowing that picture would be everywhere by tomorrow—_everywhere_.

"I'm sorry; I should've cleared it with you first." I apologized. Amu gave a small smile and shook her head. "That's the first time…since I lost my memory." she said. I looked inquiringly at her. She took a step forward and my chest felt like it might explode.

"Will you…kiss me again?" she asked. I got lost in her beautiful face for a moment before snapping back into reality. I shook my head. "No; I'd be taking advantage of you in your current state. I couldn't do that,"

NORMAL POV:

Amu looked at Ikuto with pleading eyes…large pools of innocent gold…Ikuto snapped himself back again and looked away reluctantly. "Please?" she asked in a hurt way. Ikuto mentally cringed like she'd slapped him.

She was like a lost child and if he was going guide her anywhere, he needed to guide her back to her normal self. Taking advantage of the situation would be to take advantage of Amu.

He couldn't do that; not in a million years. Even so…she looked up at him with such beautiful features that it was like a bon fire had been lit in his pants. _Oh, Amu…please don't… _But it wasn't helping. He was allured to her.

She kept on looking at him, practically _begging_ him. All she wanted was a kiss, so why did he feel so against it? _Because it might lead to more…_an annoying voice in his head told him.

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't deny her anything. She stepped closer to him, making his body temperature rise. She leaned against him.

And Ikuto began to get closer to her as he leaned in. Then…

CRASH!! The door opened and both Amu and Ikuto saw that one of the tourists had tripped over something and it had broken, the person falling against the bathroom door.

Alren was quicker than the people with cameras and shut the door, shouting, "NOTHING to see here, folks!" Ikuto sighed as the photographers and his dad made their way further down the hall.

For once, his father had come through for him. _I'll have to thank him later…_Ikuto thought for the first time in his life.

But Amu thought differently and was obviously humiliated. She had turned, her eyes blurred behind clear tears. "Amu," Ikuto said, walking towards her. "I get it…" she said. "You think I'm like a child because I can't remember…"

"I CAN remember, Ikuto! I can remember you and I've regained almost all of my memory; I know it! If you can propose to me, why can't you kiss me?" Amu asked.

Ikuto could hardly contain himself any longer. "Amu, I—" he didn't even finish; he just kissed her forcibly. She kissed back. Ikuto felt as though he could melt on the spot…

Amu slept deeply and fitfully. It was kind of like a baby…Len thought. He opened the window slightly and snuck in. Maybe he didn't want her dead so fast after all…the slut had a way of growing on people; as he'd learned from watching his brother drool about her.

But he wouldn't be taken in so easily. He still might just leave her alive…but if that damn Ikuto weren't in the way, he'd have had her out of the way quicker than she could make him want her.

It must've been sibling rivalry, because he just couldn't stand Ikuto having what he didn't. If his brother wanted Amu, then he'd make Ikuto fight for her.

Amu was beginning to take effect on him. He had started to care a little...he didn't really want to kill her anymore. In fact, he might just…help Ikuto in protecting her.

--

Amu woke up feeling nauseous. She was once again in Ikuto's bed, and spring break had begun at the University. She stood immediately and ran for the bathroom, zipping past Alren on her way.

After vomiting, she felt her stomach. _That thing _was supposed to be here a week ago…Could it be...? Amu shook her head to clear it. _Just to be safe…_she thought. She went to her room and got dressed, brushing her hair and pulling it back in the white hair tie.

She'd been living with Ikuto for a month now and _that_ still hadn't come for her. She dreaded doing what she was, but she got into the car.

Len was sitting beside the payphone outside of a drug store. He was just hanging around, being bored…thinking about Amu. He really should apologize…and mean it.

Across the street at the pharmacy, his brother's car pulled into the parking lot and out stepped Amu. She walked up to the counter, asking the pharmacist something. The pharmacist behind the counter smiled and nodded, pointing Amu down the aisle to the left.

Amu nodded, Len guessing in thanks, and she headed down the aisle. She took about ten minutes and Len was about to give up and leave when she emerged again with a small, tall white box in her hands, most likely medicine.

The pharmacist smiled nicely at her, bagging Amu's purchase. She asked Amu something, to which she nodded and Amu handed some yen bills to her. After paying for it, Amu came back out of the store. He felt terrible now for raping her. Hadn't she noticed there had been three men there? He was the only one to…

He was going to go apologize to her, but then some guy came up behind her and took her arm.

Amu turned to see some overweight guy. "What are you doing out here this late?" he asked in a sickening voice. Amu's eyes narrowed in anger. "Let go of me, tubby! I've got no time for a low life like you!" she said, yanking her hand away.

He grabbed her arm hard. "Let. Go. Of. Me." she said with force. "Why should I?" he asked her. "Let her go." a dark voice said. Amu recognized it immediately and turned to see Len.

"Can't you hear? I said let her go." he said darkly to the man. He seemed to be intimidated this time and he let go of Amu's arm and began walking away.

Len looked at Amu, who thanked him. "No problem. What'd you buy?" he asked. "Nothing…" Amu replied looking the other way. But, Len snatched the bag from her hand while she wasn't looking. "Just curious…" he said, opening it. He almost went pale. "But that's…" he said, looking at Amu.

"Yeah, I know, now will you give it back?" Amu said irritably. "Amu…you're not…?" Len asked. "I don't know, now hand me my bag back," Amu answered.

She took it back and turned to go to the car. Len was in pure shock. Had he done that? Was it his fault? His hands were still as though he held the bag open and his eyes were ahead, where Amu was getting into the car. Len was in shock. "…A pregnancy test?"

**AT THE TSUKIYOMI RESIDENCE:**

Amu looked dreadfully at the box in her hands and then removed the small, white bar from its package. She undid the plastic around it and then held it under her as she went to the bathroom, careful to watch and get it on the metal tab at the end.

She then sat on her bed, her knees pulled to her chin, looking at the small bar on the comforter. She was waiting with anticipation, hoping it would be negative. She was expecting to feel that light touch of blood in her underpants any minute, knowing it was just a little late.

She watched the gray oval screen on it begin to show something. She picked it up, staring at the results…

**What are the results?? And Ikuto doesn't even know about it yet…Oh well, he will if she gets a + sign. What symbol will it be????**


	16. Chapter 15 Knowing

Chapter 15: Knowing

Amu stared at the results. She had been standing when she picked it up. The white bar in her hand fell to the ground with a clatter.

Amu stared in disbelief. Her eyes threatened to overflow. _This can't be happening, _she thought dreadfully. But it was…the small, oval gray spot showed a digital + sign. She was…pregnant.

She began to cry hard and she pulled her legs to her chin again, burying her face in it again. Then an awful and sickening thought struck her…what if it wasn't Ikuto's?

Len stood by the pharmacy, taking in what he had just seen Amu buy. He shook his head at the crude thought that the child might be his. That was settled…he wasn't going to kill her, especially while she was expecting.

He didn't know what made him think she had gotten positive results, but he still flipped out his mobile phone. He listened to the other line ring and then he heard a voice over it, "What do you want?"

"Ikuto, I know you hate me, but I just saw Amu walk out of the pharmacy," Len said. "Stalking my girlfriend now, Len?" Ikuto asked coldly. "No; she just pulled up. When she came out, she had a…" Len trailed off, not knowing how to put something like that easily. "A what, genius?" Ikuto asked impatiently. "…Pregnancy test."

Len could've sworn he heard the phone drop to the ground on the other line. "Ikuto?" he said. "Th-thanks, I have to go!" Ikuto said, apparently retrieving the phone. Len closed his own phone and leaned against the wall of the building.

That was the first time in his life that his brother had ever thanked him for anything. He realized, though, that Amu wouldn't be safe for long. With that man looking for her who had hired Len, she might as well shoot herself.

He shook his head and thought forcefully; _She's with Ikuto. Ikuto will protect her no matter what._ Though he hated his brother, he still knew he could count on Ikuto to keep Amu from harm.

He was going to apologize sincerely and help out with Amu. He wanted to know…was it his?

Amu still sobbed hard on her bed. The baby must've been reacting to her pain because it began to throw a fit of kicking and squirming inside of her. If it had been two or three months, wouldn't she have noticed? Her stomach hadn't yet begun to swell out and she had only been sick this morning. How could she not have noticed her period had been a week late until then anyway?!

Ikuto entered the house at full speed. He zipped past Alren on the way upstairs. "Would someone mind telling me why everyone is in such a hurry today?!!" Alren called to Ikuto.

Before Ikuto turned into the hall, Ikuto looked over his shoulder without stopping. "It's Amu; she might be pregnant!"

He stopped outside her bedroom and knocked softly on the door. "Amu…are you okay?" he asked. Sobbing was on the other side of the door. "Go away!" Amu shouted through viciously. Ikuto knocked again.

"Amu, what are the results?" he asked. "I said leave me alone!" Amu answered miserably. "Amu!" It came out meaner and sterner than Ikuto meant it, but he heard the lock click off and a slow movement inside.

When he opened the door, Amu was sitting on her bed, her face buried in her knees and she was sobbing, shaking uncontrollably.

"What's the matter? Where's the test?" Ikuto asked her. Amu looked up and dried her eyes, trying to look confused. "Ikuto, what test?" she asked. Ikuto looked taken aback. He sat down beside her and held her close. "Why are you crying then?" he asked. Amu paused before lying, "It's that time of the month…"

-----

The next week went by. Amu watched her belly; a small swell was in the center, which seemed to make it all the more real. She was walking with Ikuto down the sidewalk, Amu going to school.

She suddenly placed a hand on her stomach and gasped. "What is it?" Ikuto asked with concern. "It-it's nothing!" Amu breathed happily. Ikuto sighed and put his arm around her shoulders.

At school, Amu hadn't told even her friends about it. No one else knew and probably wouldn't until she had it because she would do her school work at home. But Len knew…

Amu sat in her gym class, waiting her turn to flip over the bar. The large orange cushion beneath it would be safe, but would it be too much for the baby? Her teachers didn't even know she was pregnant.

When it was her turn, Amu was hesitant. "Come on, Hinamori! Run for it!" the coach said from the side of the gym. Amu gulped and ran, turning and jumping up backwards.

She gasped and almost began crying when the baby kicked her harshly. She fell over the bar instead. "Hinamori! What's the matter?!" the coach came running to the cushion, where Amu had her arms wrapped around her small belly, crying.

Amu felt a little embarrassed as she sat with the guidance councilor, her coach, Miss Dana, and her principal, Miss Markis. "If you were pregnant, honey, you should've said something," the coach said to Amu in a kind voice.

Amu looked at her lap. "I wouldn't have made you jump it if I had known," Miss Dana said. Amu nodded. "I just didn't want anyone knowing…" she said. "We won't tell the students, Amu, it's not like we hand out information." Miss Markis said soothingly. "Now, is it still sore?"

Amu nodded and was taken to the nurse. When she had been checked out, the nurse said she would be okay and so would the baby if Amu went home. Amu went to the bathroom and called Ikuto from her cell phone.

When she went outside, he was waiting for her outside the car. She got in and Ikuto asked her what had happened. "I jumped the bar in gym…fell on it actually." Amu replied. "The coach just didn't want to take any chances. She told me to go home after that."

Ikuto knew she was hiding something. He felt a little hurt that she didn't say anything about what was going on.

Amu figured he was probably thinking something was bothering her. She couldn't tell him yet because she didn't know who the father was. If it was Ikuto, she'd tell him right away. _But what if it isn't his? _

She would find out soon enough, though. She planned to go to the hospital that Saturday. She didn't know how far along she was, and Amu hadn't been able to leave the house in the week's time she had known about her condition.

But she couldn't ask Ikuto to go with her…then again, she just couldn't stand to go alone. And the only other person who knew was Len. Amu couldn't believe she was going to do this. "Ikuto?"

"Yeah?" Ikuto looked at the road. "Would it be alright if…Len stayed with us for a while?" Amu was prepared for an explosion and she would probably cry because of being emotional. "If…that will make you happier than you've been." Ikuto answered. Amu looked confusedly up at him.

He smiled at her—yes smiled—and put an arm around her while driving with the other hand.

Amu took a deep breath. This was going to be tough. She was ready, though. It was crucial; a necessary act, even. She pressed the button. "Len? It's Amu," she said over her phone.

"Amu…are you—?" he asked. Amu sighed and swallowed. "I'm pregnant. I need to tell you something though. I am going to the hospital this Saturday and I don't want to go alone…" she said. "Why doesn't Ikuto go with you?" Len inquired over the phone.

"He doesn't know yet," Amu admitted guiltily. There was a pause on the other line. "Please, Len? I need you because you're the only one who knows!" she pleaded. "I…guess I can go." Len answered.

Amu felt a little better and told Len of what Ikuto had said. Len said he'd 'think on it' and then the conversation was over. Amu lay back on her bed and fell asleep, holding her belly and feeling the living thing inside of her.

**That Saturday:**

Amu sat in a blue sweat shirt and some jeans on her skinny legs in a waiting room with Len beside her. "I'm so nervous…" Amu said. "It'll be alright; you'll see." Len assured her.

"Hinamori Amu," A woman stepped out in a long, white jacket and black curls. She held a clipboard in her hands. Amu gulped and out of instinct, grabbed Len's hand in her fear.

Len helped her to stand, though her belly wasn't near swollen yet. Was that bad? He helped her to the door because she stiffened with fear.

"It'll be alright," he whispered to her. But he was just as scared to find out who the baby belonged to. What if it _was_ him? A father at nineteen. That wouldn't be too bad if Amu was the mother…but she loved Ikuto.

Amu must've been feeling even worse than he was. She was going to be a _mother_ at _eighteen_. And she still had a future ahead of her, she wanted to be a designer, right?

Amu sat on an examination table. It was soft and had paper over it. The nurse who came in had orange hair pulled back and she smiled at Amu. "Lay back for me and we'll take a look at him/her. How far along are you?" she said. "Three months," Amu replied. Whoever the father was, both had happened in the same month.

Len swallowed hard and Amu still had his hand. This wasn't right. Ikuto should've been the one holding her hand. But, he was there. She still didn't know it was him who had done that.

"All right, this will feel cold." the nurse said, running some jelly-like substance on Amu's bare stomach. Amu gasped from the sudden temperature on her flesh.

A small, plastic-covered, black piece of equipment was spread on her stomach. The screen by the table showed an odd shape and some gray-black shaded area. Something was moving.

Amu smiled involuntarily as she looked at the movement of her baby. The baby growing inside of her. Now Amu felt the happiest she'd ever felt in her life.

"Your baby seems to be perfectly healthy so far. I'll be back with the conception dates in a moment; you can use that towel and wipe your stomach off so you can pull your shirt down." the nurse said nicely before exiting the room.

Len stood and took the said towel from the counter to wipe Amu's flat stomach off for her. It was still pretty flat, though the tiny bump in the middle made it seem real enough for him.

Amu pulled her shirt down after the jelly-like substance was wiped off. "_I'm_ the one who's nervous now! You're probably in a dream, though." Len said. Amu nodded, looking lovingly down at her belly.

The nurse returned with some envelopes. "Len; would you please leave for a moment?" Amu asked. Len nodded and left the room.

Only Amu knew what the results would be. God! The waiting was killing him!

Amu finally came out forty-five minutes later. Len stood and looked at her. "Amu; is it mine?" he asked, a look in his eyes that had never been there; concern. She seemed shocked and then put the pieces together, looking wide-eyed up at him.

**Wonder who the dad is? *Laughs evilly* I love doing that! Well, I'll post again SOON. Be ready!!! . **


	17. Chapter 16 Wonderful

Chapter 16: Wonderful

Len stood up when Amu came out. "Amu," he couldn't hold it in any longer, "is it mine?" Amu looked up at him wide eyed after filling together the pieces.

"Y-you were the one who--?" she asked. "You mean…it _is_ mine?" Len asked. Amu looked down and shook her head. She felt tears build against her eyes. "Th-they couldn't give me the exact date…just the week. I was going to get a DNA test done when the baby was born, but, since you and Ikuto have the same blood, I guess we'll never know," Len actually, for the first time in his life, began to _cry_. _He is really sorry..._ Amu thought.

Len drove Amu back and had a duffle bag with him. "Y-you better let me tell Ikuto. I can calm him down first and I can get him to agree to letting you stay," Amu said. She was still a little shocked about Len possibly being her baby's father…

She knocked on the library door and slipped in. "Ikuto?" she called softly. "Back here," came Ikuto's voice from behind a few shelves. Amu walked between them until she saw Ikuto, looking through some books.

He came in here most of the time to get answers or to just cool down after fighting with his father. "Ikuto, can I talk to you for a minute?" Amu asked. Ikuto nodded and walked towards her. Amu clutched the end of her sweat shirt.

"What is it, Amu? Are you okay?" Ikuto asked, growing more concerned. Amu gave a small smile once again and her eyes looked like they could break down into crying and sobs any minute.

"I-I found out something today…and on Tuesday." she said slowly. Ikuto thought back to Tuesday. Wasn't that when Len had called him…?

"I'm pregnant…" Amu said. Ikuto thought he might just burst into confetti; a feeling he often got now. He smiled and hugged Amu tightly. "Amu…that's wonderful!" he said. Amu looked a little surprised at this sudden show of emotion. "You mean—you're not angry with me?" she asked. "Why would I be mad at you Amu? You're going to have a baby; it'll only make me love you more!" he said.

Amu smiled and hugged him back. "I'm so happy…" she breathed. "Me too," Ikuto said.

"But Ikuto…" Amu said. "I don't know who the father is…"

Ikuto felt a little less happy. "You can just get a test done when the baby is born." he said. "I can't," Amu replied, shaking her head. "Why not?" Ikuto asked slowly. "That comes to the other thing I found out this afternoon…" Amu swallowed hard, trying to push the tears back.

"Ikuto, Len was the one who raped me…and since you two have the same blood, there's no way we could tell." Ikuto felt something shatter inside of him. He was suddenly, horribly angry at his brother. He felt as though he could crush Len to pieces.

"Ikuto, please, don't kill him. I want him to stay here and he has apologized and even cried after what happened. Please, he wants to help with the baby. I want him to stay because I want both of the men who could be the father here with me."

Ikuto cooled down because Amu almost started crying. He took her into his arms and held her close. "Amu, he can stay if it will make you happy." he said painfully. "I love you, Ikuto," Amu said. He adored her more every time she said that and he already loved her way past the limit of possible.

He held her closer and whispered back to her. "I love you, Amu. And I'll help you raise this baby like it was mine. If Len can stay here and help, can we raise the baby; me and you? I want to be a father while you're a mother, Amu,"

Amu nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way…" she said.

So, Len moved in with Amu and Ikuto and he helped Amu as her stomach began to grow. It wasn't that big actually. It must've been a boy because she was feeling kicking like crazy and the stomach was small.

Around five months after her pregnancy, Amu was taken to the hospital for an examination and to find out what the baby's gender was. Her belly was swollen, but not as big as a normal pregnant woman. Would the baby be ready at nine months?

Ikuto and Len both went with her. When the nurse questioned Amu about when she conceived, and when she lost her virginity, and how far along she was, Amu felt dizzy from answering so many of them. "Alright, before we get started; who is the father?" the nurse asked nicely.

Both Ikuto and Len were leaning against the wall and instantly answered, "We are." The nurse looked a little startled. Amu laughed nervously. "It's a long story…" she said.

The nurse just smiled at Amu and left the room to get an ultra sound machine. Amu turned sternly around to face Len and Ikuto. "What?" they both asked. "Don't. Answer. Anymore. Questions." Amu said firmly, glaring at them. "Well, she asked." they said defensively. "Let me answer them, and stop making me look like some slut!" Amu said. "Sorry." Ikuto said and then Len repeated it for his own apology.

Amu got a long needle stuck into her still small stomach and she felt the cool jelly on her flesh again. She saw her baby on the screen and couldn't help but smile broadly. "Look, Ikuto. There it is." she breathed in a happy way, smiling.

Ikuto smiled back at her. "No, there _she_ is." the nurse corrected. All three of them looked at the nurse. "You mean—it's a girl?" Amu was too excited to contain herself. The nurse smiled still and nodded. Amu had the needle removed and then she wiped the jelly off, pulling her shirt back down.

She hugged Ikuto tightly. "We're going to have a girl." she said excitedly. "Come on, Len; you're considered part of it too." Amu said with a smiled, opening one of her arms for Len. He walked towards her and smiled as well. Amu held onto both of them in a hug.

This was the best feeling Amu had ever felt. Ikuto had been right…this was the most wonderful thing in the world. She was going to have a baby, _her_ baby, regardless of which brother was the father. She was so happy.

**I. Am. A. Genius! I'm just kidding. I love writing about this weird family though! How do you hate me now? I made it to where you won't know who the father is for a while. *Laughs evilly again* Sorry so short, but I will update again later today. Review and I have another competition for you. Here's a riddle. Submit your answer in your review. The first one to answer it correctly will be emailed the answer to the big 'father' question. I'll post the answer above on the next chapter so submit FAST. GOOD LUCK!**

**Here it is:**

**CAN YOU SOLVE THIS RIDDLE?????  
You are driving in a car at a constant speed. On your left side  
is a 'drop off', (The ground is 18-20 inches below the level you are  
traveling on), and on your right side is a fire engine traveling at the  
same speed as you. In front of you is a galloping horse, which is the  
same size as your car and you cannot overtake it. Behind you is a  
galloping zebra. Both the horse and zebra are also traveling at the  
same speed as you. What must you do to safely get out of this highly  
dangerous situation?**


	18. Chapter 17 Pain Beyond Reason

**I've decided to give you all until tomorrow to answer the riddle. Here's something to ease your mind while you think on it:**

Chapter 17: Pain Beyond Reason

Amu woke up to look at the still slightly big lump in her belly. She was really kicking this morning. The doctors all said the baby girl would be fine, despite the small size. Those words made Amu feel extremely relived in two ways. Her baby would be alright, and she wouldn't have to lose weight after giving birth.

Already eight months since she had conceived. She was due in three weeks. Amu looked lovingly at her stomach and placed a hand gently on it. For once, she had stayed in her bed.

She sat up and went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She let the warm water run down her and then she began to scrub her hair with strawberry shampoo. She then rinsed and conditioned her hair.

When she was done, she put a on a t-shirt and some jeans, then brushed her hair and dried it, pulling it back again. Maybe she'd wear it down after she had the baby for a while.

Amu walked down the hallway and found herself heading towards the stairs. Len came out of the room beside her, making her jump. "Amu? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." he said, steadying her.

"I'm fine; you just scared me a little." Amu assured. "Okay, well, do you need help with anything?" Len asked. "No; I'm okay. I was just going to get a book." Amu said.

"Are you sure you're not hungry or something? You really should eat more, Amu, I'm starting to worry." Len said. Amu giggled a little. "I may be pregnant, but not all soon-to-be-mothers eat a lot or get weird cravings. I'm just one of them. If I get hungry, I promise that I'll eat something."

With that said, Amu made her way to the library. She suddenly felt a sharp hit of pain and then she could feel fear breathing all through her body. She dropped the book to the floor and looked back at Len. She then let all her memories hit her. _All_ of them.

She suddenly felt just how terrified she really had been when she was being raped. Len came walking by and Amu, for some reason, followed. She wanted to tell him something, something she had neglected to before.

She was debating on whether or not to ask when a hand pulled her out of the hall. She was yanked into a room and the door closed. "What the hell is going on?!" Amu said irritably as she rubbed her arm.

Her eyes widened. "Tadase? How did you manage to get in here?" Amu asked. Tadase was looking like he was angry. It didn't bother Amu though. "I came here to see if you really were, you know…." he glanced at her slightly swollen stomach. "Apparently the rumors on TV and in the magazines are true."

Amu put a hand over her stomach. "That's really none of your business," she said menacingly. She opened the door and was about to go when Tadase grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go right now," Amu said firmly. The baby had stopped its fidgeting and was sitting perfectly still; a sign she sensed her mother's anger. Amu was able to get her arm away and began to head for the hall again. Once she made it though, Tadase retrieved her arm again.

"I said let go of me!" Amu said, yanking her arm back but it wasn't released. "Why'd you do it, Amu? You couldn't trust your friends with that information? Have we seven not been all friends since elementary school?" Tadase's voice sounded hurt but Amu just wanted to get away from him.

"Let go of me!" she repeated, yanking her arm again. This time it was taken from Tadase's grasp and Amu screamed once as she went falling backwards, sliding painfully down the stairs. She felt every one of the stairs hit her harshly in the ribs, the lungs, the back…the stomach…

Everything went black for her. She felt the worst pain in the world; her baby dying inside of her. Pain Beyond all reason sent her into a knock out. Tadase stared terrified at what had just taken place.

Alren had heard her scream and came running to the stairs, bending down to her injured body. He looked terrified as well. "Len! Ikuto!" he called.

A split second later, Len was at the top of the stairs, shoving Tadase down harshly. He began to run down them two at a time. He stumbled forward and was ready to crash when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and hoisted him to balance again while he never stopped running. Ikuto passed him on the steps after helping his brother and headed straight for Amu.

"Dad, what happened?" Ikuto demanded firmly, leaning down to Amu. He felt her stomach; soft and squishy, and bruised badly instead of hard where the baby was. They'd as good as lost the baby. "I heard her scream and then she was flying down the stairs." Alren explained. "I'll call an ambulance." Len said, running for the kitchen.

Len hurriedly picked up the phone on the wall and knew he must've been in panic because he asked himself, "What's the number for 911?" He slapped his forehead and then dialed the three numbers quickly.

"Yes, hello?! We have a woman here, she fell down the stairs pretty hard! She's unconscious and bruised badly!" he panicked into the phone. "You have to hurry; she's pregnant!"

**Will Amu make it? I-I don't know….I cant' think of anything people!!! I'VE GOT THE WRITER'S BLOCK!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! *Dramatic music* I-I need HELP!!!! P.S. Read Jobrolover93's stories, she's way better than I am. I post the answer and the winner of the riddle later….thanks for reading so far. Sorry this is short once again, but I WILL have a long one later. Ur next one will be LONG.**


	19. Chapter 18 Miracles Happen

**Just FORGET about Ikuto's real dad in the series because I had people tell me Aruto was his step dad and then I found out it was his real dad's name, so just work with me! But at the end of this chapter, I was thinking of that song 'Miracles Happen' because my little sister was watching Princess Diaries while I wrote, so listen to the song if you can while you read the end of this chapter. (Don't own Princess Diaries or Miracles Happen song.) I sadly still don't own Shugo Chara or Ikuto and Amu would be main focus. *Back to the emo corner* Enjoy. P.S. The nerve of that Tadagay! OOOH I WANT TO KILL HIM!!! The only thing he'll be repeating every day after I'm through is, 'can you hand me the pain pills?' How dare he call Amu 'Amu-chan'?! THE NERVE!! (Refers to this week's episode.)**

Chapter 18: Miracles Happen

An ambulance came and picked Amu up as quick as Len had put the phone back in place. Amu was still unconscious and her jeans were stained from the inside with liquid.

The baby was going to die but Ikuto hoped and prayed that she wasn't taking her mother with her. He followed the paramedics and Len was right behind him. "What's her name?" they asked.

Ikuto sat beside Amu and wasn't able to talk. He was pale and shaking all over. Len was pretty much the same, but someone had to give Amu's information. He wasn't thinking straight either because he could've sworn he told them, "Amu Tsukiyomi."

"Birth date?" the man with a clipboard asked. "July twenty-first, 1990." Ikuto managed. "The father of the baby?" the paramedic asked. "We both are," Len and Ikuto said for the second time in nine months.

Amu opened her eyes and screamed from the pain in her lower stomach. "Shh. It's okay," a woman in scrubs was walking beside the bed Amu was on. "No! No it's not okay! My baby is dying! Do what you have to but SAVE MY BABY!" Amu shouted.

Ikuto was beside her. "Amu, it's going to be okay," he said, moving her hair out of her face. "Ikuto, I'm going to lose her. She's a part of me; she's my baby." Amu felt herself start crying. "I know. They're going to do all they can to save her." Ikuto promised.

They took Amu through some double doors and told Ikuto and Len to stay back. "Wait! Len! I wanted to say something!" Amu called before they rushed her through. "I forgive you!" she called as the doors closed.

"What's going to happen?!" Amu asked as they wheeled the bed into an OR. "There was a problem. You might or might not lose the child, but as soon as you hit the first step, you went into labor. This child is still alive and kicking and she wants _out_." The doctor said. "You mean, I won't lose her?" Amu was too happy for words, despite her intense pain.

"All right, Amu, I'm going to give you this shot and—" "No! You get the two men in this operating room first!" Amu cut him off. "I'm sorry, Miss Tsukiyomi, but—" "No 'buts' about it! Either you bring them here to see this baby, or I will HOLD her in until you do," Amu threatened.

The doctor sighed exasperatedly. "Fine; scrub in the two gentlemen in the waiting room." He said to a nurse, who nodded and exited the room. He came back a few moments later with Len and Ikuto, wearing mint-green hospital gowns over their clothes.

"Amu, you're going to be okay," Ikuto said, taking her hand. Amu squeezed it hardly mercilessly. "What was that for??!" he shouted in pain. "Amu Tsukiyomi, huh?" Amu said irritably. Len laughed smugly at his brother.

"I didn't! It was Len!" Ikuto cried. Amu then screamed and squeezed his arm until it was red. He let her this time. "How far apart are the contractions?" Ikuto asked the doctor. "About two minutes."

Amu then took Len's hand on her other side. "Come on, Amu. You can have my baby!" Len encouraged. Ikuto got in Len's face across Amu. "My baby!" he said dangerously. "Mine." Len said through gritted teeth.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Amu screamed and squeezed their hands and pulled their heads into each other on purpose. Both cried, "Ouch!" Amu took a breath. "I blame you BOTH!" she broke into the argument. Ikuto and Len rubbed their heads with their free hands, cursing each other under their breath.

"Now shut up!" Amu shouted. "But he—" Len and Ikuto both started. "I'm in LABOR here!" Amu cut them off roughly. All the while, a nurse had replaced Amu's clothes with a hospital gown. She was now between Amu's parted and erect legs.

She screamed and accidentally punched the hell out of Len. He went crashing to the floor. He rose up slowly and painfully. "You have no idea how bad this hurts,"

Amu looked at him like he was an idiot and so did Ikuto. "REALLY??" Amu asked. "Yeah, stupid." Ikuto reached over with his free hand and slapped his brother on the back of the head. "Hey! Amu, he hit me!"

"Well, he was being stupid!" Ikuto protested. Amu rolled her eyes in disbelief. "God, will you both SHUT THE HELL UP??!!" She shouted.

"But—" they both started Amu cut them off with an 'up!' sound. "Ikuto, are you going to be nice to your brother?" she asked. "But he—" "Are you going to be nice to your brother?" she repeated threateningly. Ikuto sighed irritably. "Fine." He huffed.

"Len," Amu looked at Len. "Fine," he huffed as well. "Good. NOW can I have my baby?!" Amu shouted, feeling another contraction. "I swear if there are twins and their like you two, you both die!"

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi, push!" the nurse said from between Amu's parted legs. Amu screamed and squeezed Ikuto and Len's hands. Ikuto was wiping her forehead with a cold cloth. "Breathe, Amu," Len told her softly. "PUSH!" the nurse shouted over Amu's screams. Amu pushed forcibly where no woman should have to.

It hurt like hell and she wanted to break something. "Breathe, Amu," Len said again. "Ikuto, I hate you!" she screamed. "Why do you hate me?!!" Ikuto asked defensively. "You did this to me!"

"It wasn't me! It could've been him!" Ikuto protested, nudging his head in the direction of Len. "Me?!" Len shouted. "Then I hate both of you!" Amu screamed. "PUSH!" the nurse screamed. "WILL YOU SHUT UP DOWN THERE!? I'M PUSHING!!!"

"Calm down, Amu. Breathe," Len repeated again. "LEN, IF YOU TELL ME TO BREATHE AGAIN, I'M GONNA SNAP YOU IN TWO!!" Amu screamed, freeing her hand and socking him in the nose. Ikuto outright laughed at his brother.

Len stood back up and nodded, taking Amu's hand again. "I-I got it; no more breathing." He said.

"One more time! PUSH!" the nurse called cautiously from Amu's parted legs. Amu screamed one more loud time and felt her slit suddenly numb as something slid. She stopped screaming and was breathing harshly.

Ikuto was wiping her sweaty face off carefully. Tears came to Amu's eyes as she heard her baby's first cry. She smiled and leaned against Ikuto, sore down there. Ikuto stroked her hair and smiled as well.

The nurse smiled and handed a small bundle in a pink blanket to Amu. The small child stopped crying abruptly as she stared up at her mother with amethyst eyes. She had midnight blue hair. Len and Ikuto looked at the baby with more love than Amu thought possible.

The baby looked at Amu as if to ask, "Has your day been as bad as mine?" _Yes, sweetie, it has. But it's all better now that you're here._

All three young parents couldn't stop smiling. "What would you like to name her?" the nurse asked Ikuto, Amu, and Len. Amu looked at the two young men on either side of her. "Should we name it after your mother?" she asked them.

They nodded. "Hibikki Tsukiyomi." Amu told the nurse. She then turned to Ikuto and Len. "Will you both help me raise her?"

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Amu sat in the yard with Hibikki, holding onto her small arms. Her hair was a little longer and her legs had grown out a little more. She was laughing and smiling at Amu. Ikuto sat behind Amu, holding her around the chest. Len sat on the other side, playing with a strand of Hibikki's blue hair. She had Len's eyes and Ikuto's hair, so they both acted as a father.

Hibikki tugged at Amu's white t-shirt and poked at her thin jeans. "Do you like mommy's clothes?" Amu asked in a voice as though talking and playing with a baby. Hibikki let an adorable sound escape her mouth and Amu hoisted her up and kissed her on the cheek.

The baby giggled and laughed with a smile. Amu, Ikuto, and Len all laughed too. "You want to take her? I have to check the mail," Amu asked Len. He nodded and took Hibikki around her small waist. Ikuto released her and scooted closer to Len so he could see the baby too.

Amu smiled and stood, straightening out her jeans over her skinny legs. She then walked a few yards away to the mailbox. She could hear Len and Ikuto talking and playing with Hibikki.

She pulled out a thick envelope addressed to her from Tokyo General. She had requested a blood test after Hibikki was born, but now she looked over her shoulder at Len holding Hibikki up over him, laughing at her and talking. "I know she loves me." He said. Hibikki spit up the carrots Amu had fed her about an hour before onto Len's face and started laughing and so did Ikuto.

Amu held in laughter and smiled in an amused way. "I can feel the love!" Len said in a held-in tone. Amu smiled and made a small laugh. She turned back to the fat envelope in her hands.

She turned it over in her hands a few times and then took one look back at her family. She smiled and ripped the envelope down the middle. She then trashed it in the bin by the mailbox and then walked back to her life.

Yes, this was her life and her family. She knew who she was now. She'd work on her eggs later, for now, she just wanted to play with her baby and spend time with her family.

**There you have it! I will continue this story line in a sequel. "Turning" will be the sequel. It'll focus more on Amuto and you'll be able to see what happens with the eggs and who exactly was trying and still is to kill Amu.**

**Please R&R and check out the next one! Thanks for reading and your awesome reviews! I hope you liked the 'ending' and that song is how I came up with name for the chapter. Read Jobrolover93's story. **


End file.
